


40 Economic Concepts

by shadowphantomness



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 22,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphantomness/pseuds/shadowphantomness
Summary: Almost forty stories of Lance and Red as friends, lovers, partners in crime or just two people trying to survive Kanto's economic policies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Equity – 1 page, shonen-ai, Lance does taxes and Red asks him about them  
> 2: Efficiency – ficlet, shonen-ai, Red does paperwork and Lance fights challengers for him to save time  
> 3: Scarcity – shonen-ai, 3 pages, Red discovers that his mom has been leeching money from him, Lance adopts Red  
> 4: Opportunity Cost – shonen-ai ficlet, Lance coerces Red to pick a choice  
> 5: Externality – shonen-ai drabble, Red falls asleep in Econ and goes to Dream Realm  
> 6: Market Economy – Red buys chocolate muffins and admits his love for Lance, 1 page  
> 7: Command Economy – 1.25 pages, AU, Communism  
> 8: Allocation – ficlet, shonen-ai, Lance tells Red about Kanto’s economy and hugs him. Pokemon exported, everything else imported  
> 9: Production – AU, 2.5 pages, shonen-ai, Red and Lance investigate a lingerie factory that turns out to use stolen pokemon as products and child labor  
> 10: Distribution – Red is angry that his paycheck is 60% gone, shonen-ai, 1 page  
> 11: Incentive – ficlet, Red asks Lance to marry him to deal with fangirl proposals, shonen-ai  
> 12: Positive Statement – smut ficlet, Lance jerks Red off and Red fakes drunkenness  
> 13: Normative Statement – OC Annabelle offers Lance a wish, Lance fades her, and Red reiterates his love for Lance, shonen-ai, fanon, and 1.5 pages  
> 14: Inflation – Prostitute! Red likes to service Champion Lance, shonen-ai, 1.5 pages  
> 15: Rational People – 6.25 pages, Bruno rapes Lance, Red distrusts him, Lance self-destructs, shonen-ai, Lance almost takes the Sacred Sword  
> 16: Productivity – ficlet, Red and Lance investigate Orre, SA  
> 17: Purchasing Power – ficlet, Red and Lance and inflation, shonen-ai, Mt. Silver’s healing springs  
> 18: Deflation – ficlet, shonen-ai, Red asks Lance about economics and price drops  
> 19: GDP – Goodman lectures, Lance explains, Red listens, shonen-ai ficlet  
> 20: CPI – ficlet, Ash realizes money can’t buy love, shonen-ai  
> 21: Consumption – het, Red buys a skirt and top, ficlet  
> 22: Investment – 1 page, shonen-ai, Lance thinks about the future and Red is his ‘investment’  
> 23: Government Spending – drabble, shonen-ai, the government does pay their salary  
> 24: Net Exports – 1.25 pages, Red assassinates Goodman and sexes Lance, shonen-ai  
> 25: Diminishing Returns – ficlet, fanon, shonen-ai, Satoshi x Wataru, death of Oak  
> 26: Catch-Up Effect – 1.25 pages, Red visits Orre and returns home, shonen-ai  
> 27: Standard of Living – drabble, Orre VS Kanto/Johto/Houen, shonen-ai  
> 28: Money – 2.5 pages, Red is sold by his father and bought by Lance, no romance, fanon  
> 29: Barter – 1 page, prostitute! Red meets Lance, shonen-ai  
> 30: Currency – 1.25 pages, shonen-ai, Red and Lance have an apartment outside the Plateau, and Lance kills someone and takes his wallet  
> 31: Discount Rate – 1.5 pages, PWP, shonen-ai, Banker! Red and Inspector! Lance sex, a loan  
> 32: Reserve Requirement – 1.5 pages, PWP, shonen-ai, Banker! Red gives oral sex to Inspector! Lance in exchange for no fees  
> 33: Medium of exchange – 1.5 pages, fanon references, Red and Lance crash with Charlotte due to economic rises, shonen-ai  
> 34: Unit of account – Red turns a heretic into diamond, shonen-ai  
> 35: Liquidity – shonen-ai, ficlet, Red sells pokemon  
> 36: Store of Value – shonen-ai, ficlet, Red ‘stores’ Lance  
> 37: Quantity Equation – shonen-ai, .5 page, Red and Lance leave Indigo Plateau before hyperinflation causes war…  
> 38: Unemployment – 1.5 pages, shonen-ai, Goodman fires Lorelei and the Elite and Champion resign in protest  
> 39: Automatic Stabilizer – ficlet, implied shonen-ai, Red does taxes  
> 40: Crowding Out Effect – 1 page, shonen-ai implied, Red and Lance can’t stand pay cuts and other things so they leave Kanto

**Title: Taxes  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Equity **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “Lance….”

            The Dragon Master did not glance up from the myriad of forms in front of him. “I can’t play with you right now, Red. You know that.”

            Red pouted adorably. “But taxes aren’t due for another two weeks!”

            “Love, if I don’t do them _now_ , I’ll procrastinate. And then we’ll have problems again, like the crazy teachers who tried to attack the League last year. Do you remember that?”

            Red deflated, before he hopped onto Lance’s desk and crossed his arms. “Why do you have to pay taxes anyways?”

            “If I didn’t, your mom wouldn’t get her welfare check every month.” Lance said practically. Red blinked, twice.

            “You mean…”

            Lance took pity on the Pallet trainer’s ignorance, figuring that Red had never taken an economics course of any kind and probably did not have much on his mind besides pokémon training.

            “Yes, how do you think the government pays for our salaries? And what about the Pokemon Centers and Police stations and hospitals?”

            “Oh.” Red deflated. “But since we make a lot of money battling, we get taxed more, ne?”

            “You’re lucky you’re not eighteen yet and don’t have to deal with this.” Lance said, penning in another number.

            Red sighed. “Will you be done soon?”

            “Perhaps. If you’re really bored, I have a textbook on basic economics on that shelf over there.”

            “You’re _mean_.” Red sulked, but obediently went and got the textbook. Lance just smirked, as he continued to write.

 

            Half an hour later, Red had dizzy swirls for eyes and Lance was contemplating the destruction of the League system so he wouldn’t _have_ to give up half his paycheck to greedy, selfish people who were too lazy to work.

            The Dragon Master went over to where the Champion was staring blankly at a paragraph on income tax, and kissed him. That promptly got Red’s attention, and his eyes focused as he kissed back.

            “Don’t worry.” Lance reassured Red. “I’ll help you when the time comes.”

            “Really?”

            “Of course. Someone has to show you the ropes.”

            Red beamed as he hugged Lance tightly. “So can you cuddle me now?”

            Lance glanced at the paperwork. He would hardly be able to focus now anyway, so it was just wasting time. “Sure.”

            And he did.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/2/07

I figured that since I was taking an Economics course during Winter Quarter, I might as well make sure I learn it well, and seeing as how 30_psych helped me get an A in psychology… why not 40_econ? ^^

 **Equity** is the property of distributing economic prosperity fairly among the members of society. (N. Gregory Mankiw,  Brief principles of Macroeconomics, Fourth Edition) Welfare is an example of this. Too much equity leads to loss of productivity. For example, in Germany, thanks to their good unemployment programs, a lot of people choose not to work…

Taxes are also an example of equity.

 

Yes, I _think_ Red/Ash’s mother is on welfare, because I’ve never seen her work! *Dork* and it could be a viable source of income… not a high one, but if she doesn’t have a lot of needs…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Efficiency  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #2, Efficiency **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “Hakuryuu! Hakai Beam!”

            The yellow cone of light slammed into the opponent’s Scyther, sending it crashing to the ground. The Dragon Master smirked as he recalled his Dragonair with a flick of his wrist.

            Bob stared at his brother in shock. “Y-You…”

            Lance shrugged as he turned around. “Please leave now.” With that, he turned in a swirl of dark cloak and stalked down the hallway.

            “Now just wait a minute!” Bob protested. “Don’t you have anything to say to me? We haven’t met in forever!”

            “What should I say? Good try?” Lance called back. “You failed.”

            Wihtout another word, he vanished.

 

            Red was still hunched over his desk, busy scribbling away at his mountain of paperwork. He smiled brightly as Lance came in.

            “You beat Bob?”

            “No contest, really…” Lance smirked. “How are you doing?”

            “Quite well.” Red said cheerfully. “Anything I don’t finish gets burned tonight.”

            Lance sweatdropped. “Is that being efficient?”

            “Well, sure. That way I won’t waste my valuable time!”

            “Ohhh? And what about my time, Champion?”

            Red winked. “I’ll make it up to you tonight. Thanks for taking care of all the challengers for me!”

            “Ah.” Lance smirked. “I see.”

            Red hugged him tightly, and said no more as they both went back to work.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/3/07

 **Efficiency** is the property of society getting the most it can from its scarce resources. (Gregory Mankiw, Brief Principles of Macroeconomics) In this fic, if time is the resource, Red is paying Lance… in his own way…  ***wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Scarcity  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #3, Scarcity **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai, shota**

 

            “I’m sorry.” The smiling lady at the counter said, “But we ran out of Pokemon Fire Red version yesterday. The next shipment won’t be coming in for another two weeks. Would you like to pre-order a copy?”

            Red drooped as her words registered. He had to wait two more weeks? But there really was nothing he could do about it.

“All right.” He handed over his pokédex, watching as she scanned it with a cheerful smile.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No thank you.” Red left the Poke Mart, feeling disappointed. He found Pidgeot waiting outside, squabbling with several Spearows over a dropped pretzel on the ground.

“Come on Pidgeot, let’s go. I’ll buy you something nice.”

The bird perked up and allowed Red to climb on, and soon, she had returned to his house in Pallet Town. He bought her a cinnamon roll studded with almonds at the local bakery before he went home. His mom was talking on the phone with someone when he came in, so he fixed him self a pepperoni lean pocket in the microwave and went upstairs to brood.

Two weeks…

 

A few minutes later, he heard his mom’s tentative knock on his door. He frowned, minimized his chat windows, and opened the door. “Yes, mom?”

“I’m sorry, Red, but…” Elizabeth sighed, “With the new changes in the welfare program I’m afraid that we won’t be able to afford that game.”

Red gaped at her for a moment, before he sighed. “All right, mom. I’ll pay for it myself.” He _did_ have an account, money that was supposed to be for his college fund, earned from trainer battles, but a little wouldn’t hurt…

Elizabeth looked sheepish. “Well, Red… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that… the truth is, I’ve had to borrow from you just to make ends meet…”

“… What?”

“And I’m afraid that you’re in the black…”

“ _What_?”

His mom had leeched money from his account without telling him? Red hastily logged into his online banking account, and sure enough, there was barely _any_ cash left. But that was impossible! He was making four thousand pokeyen a day by being Champion of the Kanto League…

He stared at her in disbelief. “That’s…” Without a word, he grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door before he did something he would regret later. Pidgeot was more than happy to take him to the Plateau.

He dashed down the hall, and flung open the door to a familiar room.

“Lance!”

 

The Dragon Master guiltily shoved his manga underneath the pile of paperwork on his desk. “Yes, Red?”

“Something’s come up.” The Champion said grimly. “And I want to know what.”

“…?” Lance squinted at Red. “Well, do tell.”

“Do you have the welfare legislation on your laptop?”

Was Red finally starting to take an interest in the workings of the Kanto Governing Council? With a shrug, Lance found the appropriate documents on his desktop and opened them.

Red skimmed over the text, trying to decipher it, before he shook his head. “No good. Lance… um…” He took a deep breath. “I need to borrow a hundred pokeyen from you!”

“Sure.” The Dragon Master said, nonplussed by this strange turn of events. “In cash or check?”

“Cash please.”

While Lance walked down the hall to the ATM, Red slumped down in his chair. Where was all of his money _going_ , anyways? He knew that the government had placed rent controls on housing, so his mom wasn’t paying a lot for their house… and food wasn’t that expensive…

It was a puzzle!

 

Lance returned with two fifty pokeyen bills and handed them to Red with a smile. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Red stuffed the money in his pockets, and fidgeted. To tell or not to tell? Well, if he didn’t, Lance would eventually get curious, so…

“Lance, did you know that my mom was on welfare?”

“Mm.” The Champion shrugged. “I suspected as much, since she had no job.”

“Oh. Well. Um…” Red swallowed. “It’s just that, since I’m under eighteen she has access to my bank account, and she spent all my money!”

Lance goggled at Red. “… On _what_?”

“I don’t know!” Red threw up his hands. “But I’m not happy about it…”  
            “No kidding. But don’t worry too much about it. We can solve that pretty quick.”

“We can?”

“Sure.” Lance smirked. “You have a Hypno, hai? Or at least some other psychic-type pokémon?”

“Kadabra.” Red said, frowning. “And… Gastly.”

“Gastly’s not a psychic-type, Red…”

“But you’re suggesting that I mind-read her, right?”

“Sharp of you, Champion.” Lance approved. “Unless you have a better idea…”

Red shook his head, and looked at Lance. “C-Could you do it? I mean, she is my mom, and I don’t want to hurt her.”

“It’ll cost you.” The Dragon Master warned.

“But I’m broke, Lance!”

“Who said I wanted money?” Lance purred, and Red blushed. “I’ll start with… this.” He leaned over and kissed the surprised Champion.

Red grinned, feeling his body start to respond. “Oh, I see…”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all! You’re pretty. And it didn’t hurt last time.”

“All right then. I’ll be back.” Lance flew off on Dragonite, while Red turned back to the legislation and continued to read. It was mind-numbingly boring, so after a few moments, he gave up and perched on the edge of Lance’s desk as he slipped a hand into his jeans and began to touch himself.

            Lance returned in a flash of blue light, accompanied by Red’s Gastly and Kadabra. Red eeked and the Dragon Master chuckled.

            “So eager? Such a sly little minx you are, Champion!”

            Red simply grinned in a way that was not at all innocent, and Kadabra sighed.

            < Master Red? We have the results. She was spending the money on… >

            Red tensed, as Lance put his arms around him.

            < Male prostitutes. >

            “WHAT?!” The Champion screeched.

            “Well, that explains it.” Lance said, taking advantage of Red’s distraction to pin him down against the hardwood of the desk. “Sex is so… demanding.”

            Red whimpered as Lance slipped his mouth over him, feeling hot warmth envelope his cock. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations before he thrust hard into Lance’s mouth, feeling orgasm break over his head in blinding waves.

            Still, Lance thought, he ought to… do something about the situation. While Red would not starve, as room and board was provided at the Plateau as long as he retained his Champion position, the lack of _any_ financial cushion was deplorable.

            Hmm…

 

            Three weeks later, Elizabeth was caught soliciting the services of two male prostitutes, and taken to court. She was sentenced to three months of community service, but was unfortunately not jailed. Not until Red testified to, well, theft was the sentence extended to a month’s stay in the local jail.

            A month.

            Red was sure that once she got out, Elizabeth would drain him again, but he was still underage.

            When he brought up this problem, Lance whispered that if he wanted to get rid of her permanently, it was possible, but Red balked at that so the Dragon Master suggested an alternative.

            “I’ll adopt you.”

            “What?”

            “That way you won’t be under her control any more, right?”

            True, but it was a bit strange… still! If it kept him safe, he would do it.

 

            Lance managed to get the papers drawn up and legalized in two weeks, and so, when Elizabeth left prison, there was no one she could leech.

 And that was fair.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/3/07

The time I can allocate to fanfic is also a scarce resource! *Laughs* Just kidding! Seriously though, in economics, **Scarcity** is the limited nature of society’s resources. ( Brief principles of Macroeconomics by George Mankiw) There is not an infinite supply of clean air, clean water, food, living space or time… I could go on… but I think you get the picture, ne?

Can prostitution be expensive? Yeah, there’s a whole spectrum of how much it costs, and I figure Elizabeth would want the best. I made her a snooty bitch.

Red: *Sigh*

Lance: *Smirks and molests Red*

Phantomness: ^^V


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The choices we make  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #4, Opportunity Cost **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “I wish I had a clone.” Red muttered.

            “Odd choice of words. Why?” Lance asked, giving his Dragonite’s shiny scales another brush.

            “Because I’m not sure if I want to go see a concert by that new singing group with the Meowth or go exploring with Teal in the Sevii Islands.”

            “Choices, choices.” Lance agreed. “I’m not too keen about you heading off with Teal, to be honest, so how about if I tip the scale a little in my favor?”

            “Hmm?” Red blinked at Lance.

            The Dragon Master slunk over to the Champion, causing Red’s eyes to grow wide as he stared at his curves. “I’ll let you do anything you want to me for two nights if you stay for the concert.” He whispered.

            Red’s breath caught and he blushed. “L-Lance…”

            “Will you?” He crooned, winding his arms about Red’s waist and pulling him close.

            How could he resist?  
            “All right.” Red grinned.

 

            As it turned out, it was lucky, because Teal was killed and eaten by a herd of wild wolf pokémon, so Red was very glad he hadn’t chosen to go.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/3/07

 **Opportunity Cost** is defined as what you give up in order to obtain something else. For example, if Farmer John can plant beans at 20 bushels an acre or corn at 50 bushels an acre, if he chooses to plant the corn he can’t plant the beans.

Lance: ^^  
Red: You killed off another OC?  
Phantomness: *Watches counter tick* Yes, so what?

Lance: *Chuckles and hugs Red*


	5. Chapter 5

Lance totally owns Yellow in my humble opinion…

 **Title: Externality  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #5, Externality **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon, AU**

 

            Red rubbed his eyes tiredly as Mr. Young continued to lecture. Unfortunately, this class was required for all potential Pokemon Trainers, so he had to suffer through it. He felt himself falling asleep, and as he rested his head on his arms, he caught a glimpse of… something.

            He awoke in a grassy green meadow in the Realm of Dreams. Lance was already waiting, silversteel wings neatly folded behind his back.

            “I am surprised you came so early in the day.” The Dragon Master said softly. “Did you not have class?”

            Red blushed. “I think I fell asleep.”

            Lance chuckled. “I see. Well, which class is it?”

            “Economics.” Red groaned. “It’s so boring…”

            “Well, if you fell asleep you certainly aren’t getting your money’s worth, but no matter.” Lance kissed Red. “Up for doing something more exciting?”

            Red grinned. “Oh yes.”

            And they did.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/3/07

An **externality** is the impact of one person’s decisions on the wellbeing of a bystander. ( Basic principles of Macroeconomics by Gregory Mankiw) For example, the noise a jet plan causes while it flies overhead is an externality. So is pollution. The government has to take care of externalities because the free market can’t. Thus, Red falling asleep in class could be counted as an externality of school…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: To Market  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #6, Market Economy   
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*  
Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, italics if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, fluff, shota

“That will be thirty pokeyen.”  
Red grinned as he handed over the coins. The kind old lady behind the counter smiled at him as she handed over a plastic bag full of chocolate muffins. “Thank you and have a good day!”  
The Champion nodded as he left the bakery. Outside the door he released his Charizard and hopped on. It was a quick flight back to his house.  
There was a note on the dinner table, and he sighed as his eyes flickered over the lines of printed text. Of course his mom was gone. She was probably out with her new boyfriend again. Seriously, he couldn’t understand it at all…  
Weren’t his parents still married?  
Well, he could debate that later. For now, he went upstairs to his room and turned his computer on. He had an email to send off to Lance, and the latest Viridian City gym report.   
It wasn’t bad – less stressful than being Champion, and Giovanni had needed a replacement anyway. The only downside was that he couldn’t visit the Elite Four as much as he wanted to, but it mattered little.  
He sent off his report – no badges lost in the quarter, the two days he had taken off as vacation, and then went downstairs and got a glass of milk.

Half an hour later, there was a ring at the doorbell. Red frowned as he ran downstairs to answer the door, seeing the Dragon Master waiting with a smile.  
“Hi, Lance.”  
“Yo.” The former Champion grinned. “Got your report, though I did have a suggestion.”  
Red blinked, twice. “Oh.”  
“You don’t have to stay at the Viridian Gym daily, you know. As long as you keep your pokémon in good battling condition and deal with challengers within twenty-four hours after arrival, no one’s going to call you on it.”  
“… That makes sense.” Red said slowly, before he grinned. “Does that mean I could travel?”  
“Sure. As long as, say, you took Espeon, who could teleport you back to the gym whenever a challenger showed up, you could totally not stay there. Do you have any junior trainers?”  
“I fired them all.”  
“Good thinking. They were probably part of Team Rocket.”  
Red grinned, surprised by the praise. “Thanks!”

Lance smiled, before he coughed. “So, did you want to talk about anything? I got your email…”  
The Viridian leader blushed to match his namesake. “Um… yes. But first, would you like a muffin?”  
They were chocolate. Lance liked chocolate. “Sure,” He said, taking one from the plate and biting into rich, gooey fudge. “Wow, these are good.”  
As Lance busied himself with the muffin, Red steeled his emotions. Finally, he sighed.  
“I like you, Lance.”  
“I see?”  
“No.” Red shook his head. “I mean I really like you. More than friends… That kind of like!”  
Lance smiled. “You’re cute, Red, I won’t deny that, but I can’t say if I love you yet. It’s just too sudden.”  
Red deflated, and that was when Lance pulled him into a hug.   
“But I didn’t say I wouldn’t try,” Lance whispered, and Red colored as the Dragon Master kissed him.

End Fic  
Completed 1/4/07  
So! It’s fluffy, ne?  
Red: *Blush*  
Lance: *Smirk*  
A Market Economy is an economy that allocates resources through the decentralized decisions of many firms and households as hey interact in markets for goods and services. (Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) Capitalism is a type of this. The fact that Red could buy cupcakes from a store not run by the government is an example of market economy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Command  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #7, Command Economy **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, implied shonen-ai**

 

            “I hate my job.” Red groaned.

            Lance shrugged. “It could be worse. You’re already lucky they assigned you to become a trainer. It was just chance that you became Champion.”

            “Hai…” The Champion sighed. The Kanto Governing Council ruled the region, and decided who would do what job through a series of tests. The most fortunate – the ones with the most freedom – were the trainers. The worst – the ones that did not have sufficient ability to do anything else were sent to work in the fields or factories. Of course, there was a large gap in between, but for the most part people were content.

            Those who became the Elite – Four, plus the Champion – were primed to become the new leaders. They were the face of the League. The Gym Leaders were set in place to keep the trainers from becoming too unruly. In fact, it was a well-kept secret, but even Team Rocket was government-controlled. They were useful to… deter… the unworthy.

            Red hadn’t known this. He _had_ know more than a lot of kids, since he had been to the specialized trainer classes, but even so, being promoted to lead the deception was something he was uncomfortable with.

            During his journey, he hadn’t worried about becoming Champion. He hadn’t thought it would be possible! The Elite Four were amazingly powerful, and all he had wanted was to meet them.

            When Cloyster had managed to take down Lance’s Dragonite, he had almost – almost fainted on the spot, but Lance had been awfully nice about it, and then President Goodman had come out to talk to him, and before he knew what was happening he had been inaugurated as new Champion and given his duties.

            Which was why he was here now, sitting in this small group of people and listening to a bespectacled man in a brown suit talk about shoelace production.

            … Boring…

 

            He zoned off, noticing that the Elite Four seemed to be studiously taking notes, with Lorelei writing in a small sketchpad and Lance tapping away on his laptop – something unavailable to the general public. After about an hour, the last man finished speaking and left.

            Lance gave Red a sideways glance as they filed out of the meeting room. “Did you hear a word at all, love?”

            Red blushed, unaccustomed to the … well, friendliness. “Not really.”

            “I know. The minimum age for become Elite is eighteen years, but since you’re Champion, it seems that they didn’t take that into account. Also, you haven’t had to take the Elite classes.”

            Red groaned at the prospect of more schooling – indoctrination more like – and sighed.

            “However, I would be willing to teach you myself. It would save time, and perhaps I could make things interesting.”

            Red perked up. “Really?”

            “Sure,” Lance grinned and that was that.

            Red hugged him, missing the flash of something in the golden eyes as Lance shook his head.

            At least this way, he could keep Red safe. Things could not stay stagnant forever, and soon danger would come to the Elite, but they could handle it. After all, they were Elite, and they didn’t lose.

            Besides, Lance thought, as he bent down and covered Red’s lips with his own, causing the Champion to blush and stammer in surprise, it was so much more fun this way.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/5/06

A **Command Economy** is one where the government controls production and distribution of everything. Think North Korea. Communism! Whee. So I went the whole way with the idea. Too much 1984…


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Allocation  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #8, Allocation **  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “Wait, wait.” Red said. “You’re telling me that we export _pokemon_?”

            Lance shrugged. “It is a natural resource.” He said mildly. “Why else would we keep the forests and rivers so clean? We keep an eye on natural population and we take a few here and there to the breeding centers. After that, well, we do a little experimentation and selective maintenance. You needn’t act so surprised about it. We have no energy deposits and certainly no farmland… it’s quite lucky we’re on an island, so shipping is an option.”

            Red shook his head. “So we get our oil and coal from Orre this way?”

            “Quite right.”

            “And what about food?” Red asked.

            Lance frowned. “Kanto has very little arable farmland. There is some near Celadon and Fuchsia, but hardly enough to support our booming population, so we export most of our food from the Orange Islands.”

            Red sat down heavily. “Do we sell them pokémon too?”

            “Trade, you mean? Yes.”

            “I never knew…”

            Lance patted him on the shoulder. “Get used to it, love. The only booming economy is Silph Co., and they have a monopoly on practically all the pokemon items used, from the potions to the ultra balls and evolution stones. It’s quite fortunate we spend so much on pokémon – it keeps us growing, you see…”

            “I don’t really.” Red muttered.         

            “It’s all right. Don’t worry about it.”

            Red sighed as Lance pulled him into a hug, but he obligingly closed his eyes and spoke no more on the topic. After all, it wasn’t like he was interested at _all_ …

            So he should just not worry about it, right?

           

End Fic

Completed 1/5/07

Allocation is answer to the ‘What will be produced?’ question in economics, one of the 3 primary questions

Lance: No romance?  
Phantomness: Not unless you squint…


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Production  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #9, Production **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

 

            Sunlight gleamed off piles and piles of fabric, many in varying shades of white from dull to semi-transparent silk, mixed with natural tans and browns and other, various colors. Fine silk fluttered in the wind generated by the ceiling fans as the machinery hummed around them, cutting and slicing and stitching.

            “Why are we here again?” Red whispered, eying the array of lingerie around him with distaste.

            Lance shrugged. “Because we are undercover and we believe that this factory is actually a front for something else.” He said quietly. “Now let’s start searching.”

            “O-Okay.” Red blushed, as he began to scan the racks of garments for anything that might be suspicious.

            This was the most embarrassing thing ever! If the media got wind of this… he adjusted his infrared goggles with a sigh as he pulled them over his eyes. The machinery looked respectable enough, though he could have done without a crash course in fashion 101 as preparation for this trip.

            Lance closed his eyes as he ran his fingertips over the fabric. Silk, as was expected, cotton, and… was that polyester over there? Bright, garish swimsuits flowed from another assembly line into a chute that led into another room. With a shrug, the Dragon Master leaped lightly onto one of the steel supports, before he glanced downwards. None of the girls sitting at their sewing machines responded. Aha…

            Some of them were busy, dipping nets into giant vats of boiling water. Silkworm cocoons bobbed merrily there, while others spun threads into skeins on spinning wheels. None of them looked much older than five or six.

            Well, child labor was illegal in Kanto, so there was one point against them. As he watched, one of the girls screamed, her hair caught in her loom. Another girl came over with a pair of rusty shears and snipped it off, leaving a good portion of her head bare.

            Callous…

            But it was better than having your scalp dragged off, was it not? He nodded quietly, and moved to another room.

 

            In it, an old woman sat, squinting as she scribbled madly in ledgers. Lance cast his eyes around, but he saw no sign of a computer or any modern equipment here. It was almost as though he had stumbled into the past.

            But wait. Where had all those swimsuits gone? He was sure he had followed in the right direction. No matter. He flicked his fingers quietly, releasing Aerodactyl, and climbed on.

 

            Meanwhile, Red was in another room, watching as other children picked cotton out of hard, green balls with their bare fingers. The cotton was then run through the gin and spun into yarn. Denim, Red realized, as he went to another room and saw boiling blue yarn being dried and then twisted into cloth which the mechanized shears cut into desired shapes. Jeans!

            But what was suspicious about that?

            At least they weren’t making more underwear…

           

            “There…” Lance said, smiling. “Ptera, we were lucky, weren’t we?”

            The fossil dragon flashed a fanged smile as Lance’s eyes glittered gold. _Yes Master… May I kill them?_

            “Not _all_ of them. We’ll need one or two to confess.”

            _Here_ was the truly heinous secret.

            The other rooms had been blinds. As they watched, the pokemon were shoved into the machine. A synthesizer, Lance thought dully. He would have said more, but that was when Red rushed in the door with a sparking Zapdos behind him.

            “How _dare_ you!” The Champion shouted. “Zapdos, THUNDER!”

            The men and women startled, glanced up, and in that instant, Zapdos’s electricity knocked most of them out. Lance sighed.

            Since their cover had been blown, he might as well join in…

            “Ptera, Hakai Beam!”

            The beam smashed into the holding tanks, and the pokémon broke free, rushing around madly trying to escape.

            “Not so fast! I’m not letting you get away with this! Venomoth! Disable!”

            Several of the workers froze, but one woman in a leather miniskirt simply smirked. “You think you’ll stop us? Flareon! Fire Blast that bug!”

            Venomoth nimbly dodged the first shot, and as a second headed for her, a Surf attack slammed into Flareon and the woman.

            Red smirked, as Poliwrath followed up with an Ice Beam, freezing them solid.

            “You were saying?” Red asked.

            “Behind you.” Lance called, and Red ducked, even as Aerodactyl sliced deep gashes into the man’s arms, nearly cutting them off. The man howled in pain and fell to the ground.

            Zapdos hit him with a Thunderwave, before he launched another Thunder, this time at the synthesizer. It exploded into tiny fragments.

            “And… set.” The Champion grinned.

            “… You just blew up our evidence.” Lance said slowly.

            “Oops.” Red blushed. “It’s okay. We can still interrogate them. Such a thing shouldn’t have existed in the first place, and there are more. I saw a few other rooms like this one.”

            Lance nodded in understanding, as he called Officer Jenny, who showed up ten minutes later with a squad.

           

            “It seems the problem was quite severe. They were feeding stolen pokémon into their fabric production. Not to mention that their entire labor force was drugged, while being illegal child labor as well.”

            Red gagged, feeling ill, while Lance nodded.

            “And their punishment?” He asked.

            Jenny frowned. “It is still undecided.”

            “Ahh. We shall trouble you no longer then. Come Red.”

            Lance steered Red away and then they both mounted Dragonite, flying back to the Plateau.

            Red sighed as they dismounted. “We did do the right thing, right?”

            “Of course, Red.”

            “But… I couldn’t save those pokémon…”

            “You can’t save the world. All we can do is help to the best of our ability.” Lance said quietly, pulling Red into a hug. “We did our best.”

            Red closed his eyes with a shaky sigh, and managed a feeble nod.

            “You did well.”

            And Red tried to believe him.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/6/07

Production is the ‘How will it be produced?’ question in the economy… and this fic is total crack, I admit freely… and the plot is truly bizarre… but it’s technically somewhat canon, I mean, it could happen in-game.

Lance: *Sighs*

Red: *Blush* I’m so insecure…

Phantomness: Not really romance-y in this one, ne? Oh well


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Distribution  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #10, Distribution **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            Blood trickled from between his fingertips, and Red sighed as he gingerly removed his hand. True, punching the wall was not a smart thing to do, but he had been so _furious_ when he had gotten his paycheck…

            Why should he have to suffer because other people were incompetent? Mew, it wasn’t _fair!_

            “Red?” A voice came at the door, and the Champion sighed.

            “Come in.”

            Lance entered, frowning. “What happened? Let me see that hand.”

            Red obediently took a seat and held it out. Lance hissed as he saw the damage, before he concentrated, eyes taking on a faint blue tinge. Red swallowed as he felt bones shifting back into place, but when Lance pulled away, everything was healed.

            “Done.” The Dragon Master said sounding tired. Healing always took quite a bit out of him. “So what happened?”

            “They took _sixty bloody percent_ of my paycheck away for social services!”

            Lance shook his head. “Well, it _is_ terrible, but…”

            “But why should I work hard if I’m not being rewarded for it? Now I’ll have to wait another few months before I can get that energy armor I _really_ need!”

            “Ah.” Lance smirked. “Yes. Well, unfortunately, President Goodman believes in supporting the poor, though I have a feeling he’s embezzling a lot of our budget himself.”

            Red growled. “Why do I have to support poor people who don’t work hard?”

            “I daresay some of them have circumstances, such as severe disabilities, are worthwhile, but you are quite correct. It is horrible. A lot of people are just horribly lazy and on the dole.”

            “It’s not fair though…”

            “Life isn’t fair.”

            “Well, why can’t it be unfair in my favor?”

            Lance chuckled. “That, my dear, is what we are all asking. But what can we do? Quit?”

            Red deflated with a sigh. “It’s not worth it.”

            “I suppose not. Don’t worry, Red. Someday, things will get better.”

            “I guess I’ll believe you,” Red conceded, and Lance kissed him. Red kissed back, not wanting to think about the failures.

            If only love could solve all problems.

            If only.

 

End Fic

Distribution answers the ‘Who gets the goods and services’ question in economics. It seems quite related to Allocation more than Production. There are many ways to distribute. We learned seven ways in class… Equal Shares (communism), Production/Prices, Observable characteristics (like age, gender, race), Need (Marx), Power/Influence, Lottery, and Queuing (First come first serve)


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Incentive  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #11, Incentive **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “This is so annoying!”

            Golden lenses behind a pair of reading glasses regarded the irate Champion with amusement. “What is so annoying, Champion?”

            “These marriage proposals!” Red spluttered.

            Lance eyed Red speculatively, running his eyes up and down the lithe frame. “Well, you _are_ sinfully adorable, Champion. You’re also quite wealthy, and you have fame and a good position in the League…”

            Red fumed as he clambered onto Lance’s lap. “Well, I still don’t like being treated like a piece of meat! It’s disgusting!”

            “Undoubtedly.” Lance said, placing a kiss on his cheek. “But you must admit that the incentive is there…”

 

            Red scowled. “There is no way I am ever going to lose a battle on purpose.”

            “That was not my thought….”          

            “Then will you marry me?”

            Lance gaped at Red. “Honestly, I was not thinking that either, but if you wish, I can dress up for you.”

            “Yay!” Red hugged Lance tightly. That would really help solve a lot of his problems. Besides, Lance looked pretty in girl’s clothing.

            The Dragon Master chuckled as he kissed the Champion, and for the moment, things were solved.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/4/07

An **incentive** is something that induces a person to act ( Brief principles of Macroeconomics, Fourth Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw). For example, if farmers were recompensed economically for lost sheep, they wouldn’t shoot wolves. Or so we hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Positive  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #12, Positive Statement **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, underage sex and drinking**

 

            “I want to kiss you.”

            “… What?” Lance asked, wondering if her had perhaps misheard. He was used to odd things, but this was rather unexpected.

            Red sighed, before he climbed over Lance’s desk and planted a kiss on the Dragon Master’s lips. “Like that.”

            “Red, have you been drinking?” Lance asked none too tactfully.

            “Of course not.” The Champion purred. Lance shook his head, taking in the dilated eyes, and as Red leaned in and kissed him again, he tasted bitterness. Interesting.

            Well, he might as well go along with it. “And what else do you want to do, Champion?”

            Red blinked, almost confused, as Lance slid his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him close, watching Red flush in realization as he felt hardness.

            “Well?”

            “Yes?” Red squeaked.

            Lance did not wait for a further response. With a smile, he kissed Red again as he undid the Champion’s belt, pushing his jeans down. Red clumsily managed to help before Lance wrapped a hand around his member, before smiling and beginning to stroke.

            The Champion groaned, and leaned against Lance, trying to stifle the feelings, but finally, he could take it no longer and he came eagerly into Lance’s waiting hand.

            Lance smirked as he brought his fingertips to his mouth, licking them clean. “Well, Red? Did that help?”

            Red simply grinned and hugged Lance tightly. “Yes.”

            … And that was when Lance realized that Red _wasn’t_ drunk.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/6/07

A **positive statement** is a claim about how the world is (Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)

And guess what? I just realized Red (From Pokemon Special/Adventures) is almost too perfect! He reminds me of Light from Death Note! How creepy…


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Normative  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #13, Normative Statement **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, fanon**

 

            “One wish.” Lance repeated; his eyes hollow gold, as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. “One chance, really. You’re quite tempting, Annabelle, but I will not take it.”

            Annabelle gaped in shock, as her Jirachi blinked. “Why not? Aren’t I pretty enough for you? Plus I’ve got a legendary pokemon! And I beat you and the rest of the Elite Four! So why won’t you agree to marry me?”

            “If you were so confident in your position, would you still try to bribe me with a wish?” Lance asked. “You’ve already used up all of yours, haven’t you?”

            The slight tightening of Annabelle’s expression was enough evidence. Lance nodded, slowly, before he turned to Jirachi.

            The pokémon slowly met the Dragon Master’s gaze. _You know that I am not omnipotent. I cannot remove another legendary’s work._

            “I know.” Lance said. “And you cannot give me what I truly want.”

            _No._ Jirachi agreed. _That is out of my control._

            “I will not choose that as my wish. I want her….” Here Lance’s expression twisted, as his eyes glittered. “I want her to _fade_.”

            Jirachi sucked in a breath. Fading was a terrible punishment, given only to guardians too weak to protect the world. They would unravel, losing their life and humanity, and then they would be used as an energy source to power the realm. For him to wish such a thing…

            But it was not in direct violation of any rule, so Jirachi nodded, and in an instant, Annabelle was gone, as though she had never been, and Jirachi felt the chains of bondage fall. Lance nodded.

            “Be safe, child.”

            And then he was gone.

 

            Red was waiting when he returned, chatting amiably with Charlotte over tea and biscuits. They both glanced up at his arrival. Charlotte poured him a cup of green tea, and Red ran up and hugged him.

            Lance smiled, kissed the Champion, and then sat down.

            “Did you do anything?”

            “My, so direct.” Charlotte sipped her coffee, then grimaced at the taste as Lance shook his head.

            “Well!” Red protested. “I don’t like it, but if it was necessary, I guess I could forgive him.”

            “Not even kissing.” Lance reassured Red. “I spun my illusions quite well, but she didn’t really need them.”

            “Why?”

            “I _faded_ her.”

            “Wicked!” Red breathed. “So now I won’t have to worry about her stealing you away?”

            “I doubt I was ever in any danger of being stolen, Champion.” Lance said dryly. Red shrugged as he hugged Lance again.

            “I don’t care. You’re _mine_.”

            “… Is that a fact?”

            “Well, you should be!”

            Lance reached for a blueberry scone and said nothing. Let Red pretend, and be happy. It certainly cost him nothing.

            “Does that mean you belong to Lance too?” Charlotte asked, adding a fourth lump of sugar to her coffee.

            “Of course! And we’ll be together forever and ever!”

            “I hope so.” Lance agreed, and kissed Red.  

 

End Fic

Completed 1/7/07

A **Normative Statement** is a claim about how the world ought to be ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, Fourth Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Inflation  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #14, Inflation **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai, prostitution**

 

            Red never tells the Madame this, but there’s only one customer he really likes to service. After he saw Yellow starved and beaten for two weeks for her refusal to take an old man, he knew to keep his mouth shut. It was very instructive.

            Besides, all of the other children had to work harder to make up for the loss in profits when the customers found their favorite plaything gone, so no one really likes Yellow much.

            Red doesn’t want to end up in the same position.

            But in any case, his family needs money somehow, and as the youngest child it’s all right if he’s sent out – they have two other boys who need the cash, and since Pokemon Journeys are so expensive he’ll never be able to leave.

            Honor. Pride. His family needs to save face. Such words. Red hates them, because he thinks of his brothers getting fat off his blood, and it really makes him so _angry_.

            But having the Champion around makes it better.

 

            The Champion always pays for him, usually for a week at a stretch, and takes him away, which is _nice_ , because he really hates the brothel. It smells of strong perfume and lots of other things he doesn’t want to remember, and the bright garish decorations hurt his eyes.

            The Champion will wash his hair, and it’s almost gentle, and it makes him cry, because he’s always afraid that one day the Champion will turn out to be just like the others, and hurt him terribly, but it hasn’t happened yet. And then the Champion will dress him in comfortable clothing that doesn’t show off all his skin like a cheap whore, and they’ll have lunch, and he’ll have the afternoon to himself, to do whatever he wants, and after dinner the Champion will take him.

            The Champion has pretty pokemon, lots of them, and Red likes to play with them, and sometimes, he pretends that they’re his, and he wonders, what things would have been like if money wasn’t so dear and journeys so expensive.

            He doesn’t like to think about it too much, because it makes him sad.

 

            The Champion is a handsome man, compared to most of the others. He has long hair like a girl’s, dark red, and Red likes to run his fingers through it. He has eyes that are beautiful gold, and he’s _nice_. He even makes it not hurt, though Red isn’t quite sure how.

            Sometimes, he takes Red outside, to different places, and Red will get to pretend for an afternoon that he’s just an ordinary child. They go to the beach, and to carnivals, and he’s always enthusiastic afterwards.

             None of the others ever did anything like this.

 

            One night, Red is lying in the Champion’s arms, almost asleep, when someone climbs in the window with a gun, and Red panics, and the Champion slips out of bed calmly and as the moon peeks out from behind a cloud Red recognizes his older brother Jeffrey and feels _anger_.

            … Especially when Jeffrey tries to hurt the Champion.

            Red isn’t strong, but he picks up the alarm clock, and takes aim, and manages to hit Jeffrey, who falls down. The gun goes off, but it doesn’t hit anyone, and then the Champion whispers something and his pretty dragons fly in through the window, and then they eat Jeffrey.

            Red rather wishes he didn’t see that, but it turns out to be all right. The Champion comes back to bed, and holds him close, and the next day, terminates his contract with Madame.

            Without Jeffrey to support, Red no longer has to work there, and he’s _happy_. The Champion holds him close and kisses him, and Red responds eagerly, because now – now he can stay with the man by choice.

            And Lance smiles, and runs his fingers through dark hair, and wonders.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/7/07

 **Inflation** is an increase in the overall level of prices in the economy ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)

 

I credit MidKnight2501, who wrote an Untitled Snape/Harry fic that involved prostitute! Harry for inspiring me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Rationally  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #15, Rational People **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, Bruno bastardization, rape, angst, fanon references**

 

            “Do you love me?”

            Lance sighed. “Must we go over this again, Red?”

            The Champion nodded. “I need to make sure.”

            “Look, I didn’t encourage Bruno or anything. The bastard raped me, and now instead of comforting me you’re going all ‘did you love me?’” The Dragon Master stood, cape rustling behind him, and stalked off.

            Red frowned, wondering if perhaps he had pushed too far this time. True, he would never have suspected Lance would cheat on him, but Bruno…

            Bruno had said… that this was not a first…

            That Lance had _wanted_ it…

            That Red was just a child…

            He was pretty sure he had punched Bruno in the face after that, and the fighting type trainer had just laughed.

            He sat down on a chair and drew his knees up to his chest, and tried hard not to worry too much.

 

            “He thinks I did it just for kicks?” Lance hissed. “He thinks I suffered because I enjoyed being beaten to a bloody pulp?”

            _Master…_

            “Perhaps _this_ will teach him the truth then!” Lance said; his eyes blazing angrily as he clasped his hands in front of his chest. However, before he could move into the next sequence, Ptera stopped him with a screech.

            _Master… please… not yet… don’t take the Sword…_

            “What else am I to do, Ptera? It’s been three months and he still doesn’t trust me. I can’t keep going… I should not have yelled at him, but it was too difficult not to care.”

            _Master…_

 

            “Love is never enough, is it?” Lance asked. “In the end, love really means nothing. I love him but he doesn’t care. And love does not heal, because he refuses to believe me. And if he cannot trust me, then he cannot love me, and if he does not love me, then I really have no reason to stay with him. He might as well find another…”

            _Master?_

            “Shh, Ptera. I will not take the Sword. I promise you. Not today.”

            Aerodactyl frowned and watched as Lance slowly walked away. There were no nearby cliffs, and he was fairly sure Lance was not contemplating suicide, but…

            What was he to do?

 

            “I just can’t take it any more…”

            He stood in front of his vanity mirror, staring at his reflection. With a sigh, he reached for his cosmetics. He had never really needed them before, but now…

            He brushed the foundation over his skin to hide the dark circles under his eyes, and carefully adjusted the golden bands at his throat.

            He doubted Red would notice the changes.

 

            “Looking good, dragon-boy.” Bruno leered as he walked past. He ignored it. So did Red. The Champion was studiously ignoring his presence, feeling angry.

            Why had Lance yelled at him anyways?

            It wasn’t his fault!

            Besides, Lance _should_ love him most.

            Stupid Bruno. They should have sent him off to jail for what he did, but no, it was bad for public relationships, so this had to be kept a secret.

            Red growled and turned another page in his magazine.

            Lance made himself tea and retreated to his room, not saying a word.

            There was no reason to speak.

 

            Time passed. Battles were fought, legislation was passed, Goodman was re-elected… and Red and Lance barely spoke, barely acknowledged the other’s presence. Red was still fuming and Lance was barely there.

            Then it happened.

 

            Red was walking down the hall when he heard Bruno speaking to Lance. The Dragon Master’s office door was slightly ajar, and Bruno did have a carrying voice.

            “Yes, that’s it you little slut, that’s all your good for. Take it!”

            He edged closer, only to see Bruno push Lance to the ground with a leer. “You know you want this, dragon-boy. So don’t go running to your little boyfriend with stories, now. You wouldn’t want me to hurt him, would you?”

            “You’re despicable.” Lance hissed.

            “Whatever.” Bruno backhanded the Dragon Master casually. “Now are you going to make me do all the work or are you going to be good?”

            “I’ll _never_ let you do this to me again, Bruno.” Lance said calmly, far too calmly, Red thought detachedly, for someone in his position.

            “Like you can stop me.” Bruno huffed. “Clothes off. Now.”

            “No.”

            “Look, I can hit you again. Or perhaps…” Here Bruno’s leer became more pronounced. “Maybe Machamp should warm you up first.”

            “You wouldn’t.”

            “Try me. Now do it!”

           

            Lance closed his eyes, and Bruno laughed, thinking that he had won, when a sudden unseen force pushed him away, sending him sprawling against the far wall. He got up angrily, advancing on Lance, but that was when he noticed who was standing in the doorway.

            “Vee.” Red growled. “Hyper Beam.”

            The Espeon nodded, forehead jewel glowing red, as a powerful pressurized energy blast smashed into Bruno.

            Red was already moving, as Venusaur’s Stun Spore drifted over Bruno’s body, paralyzing him. The fighting type trainer froze in place, before Venus casually bound him tightly with her vine whips so he could not escape.

 

            “Lance!”

            The Dragon Master winced as he stood. “Thank you for your assistance, Champion.” He said softly.

            “He-he…”

            “I believe he will go free again. President Goodman seems disinclined to press any charges. Tis terribly unfortunate – I shall have to be more careful.” With that, Lance moved past Red.

            It was almost as if he didn’t even see him.

           

            Red stared after Lance’s retreating figure, before he ran after him. He followed Lance into his bedroom, and watched as the Dragon Master turned in surprise.

            “Champion?”

            “I-I think we need to talk.”

            “Are we not conversing already, Champion?”

            “That’s not it! I mean really talk. Like… friends.” Red groped for a word that wasn’t too intimate and came up with something that made him flush in shame.

            Lance cocked his head to one side. “Are we not friends, Champion?”

            “Well of course we are, but!”

            “Then what reason is there to discuss this friendship?”

            “Isn’t it important?”

            “Decidedly so. You were quite instrumental in preventing sexual assault.” Lance said, voice and expression perfectly tranquil. It was too perfect, Red thought. “Though… perhaps you were expecting recompense for your heroic actions.”

            “… What?” Red asked, still trying to parse Lance’s formal speech.

            Red was reasonably stunned when Lance knelt down and kissed him. He responded eagerly – of course they had had no physical contact since the incident, but now things were looking up!

            He moved quickly, and they made it to the bed in a tangle of limbs, and then stars exploded behind his eyes and he cried out in relief. He leaned against Lance, feeling perfectly sated and happy, and soon fell asleep.

           

            Lance slipped out of bed without a word, and very calmly showered, dressed, and left the room.

            He had to keep Red safe, after all. And there seemed to be only one path left.

            Needless to say, Bruno was surprised when Lance entered his room in the middle of the night. It only got worse when Lance very quietly pulled a sword out of midair and rammed it through his chest.

            The Dragon Master calmly wiped the blade on the sheets, and then returned the sword to its sheath and quietly walked down the hall, before climbing back into bed.

            Red did not even stir.

 

            When Red woke up the next morning, he found Lance still asleep, cuddling against him. It was so nice. He supposed that now things had been patched up, and pushed the sheets down as he got up to shower. However, as he glanced over at the Dragon Master again, he paled.

            He hadn’t noticed last night, but Lance looked… shriveled, for lack of a better word. His skin was pulled taut over his ribs, and Red swore that he could see just about every bone in his body, after he pulled Lance’s clothing up to check. His eyes were closed, but with makeup washed away, Red saw dark circles beneath them, and his hair, normally thick and glossy, was quite thin.

            … What?

            What was going on?

           

            When he shook Lance awake, the Dragon Master stared at him with blank eyes, and whispered that he didn’t have the energy for another round, could they wait until tonight? And that was what really clicked.

            “Lance, what are you saying?”

            “I cannot pleasure you currently, Champion. I am afraid you will find my efforts poor quality.”

            “… _What_?”

            Lance stood slowly, and shook his head. “My apologies. My appearance must be quite distressing, Champion. Needless to say it shall be perfectly dark and you shall have no opportunity to glimpse this again.”

            “That wasn’t what I meant! Why are you so skinny? Are you sick?”

            “Tis not transmittable so you shall have no worries, Champion.” Lance wrapped a sheet around his body and smiled, but to Red, it seemed more like a grimace. His eyes were terribly hollow, and his cheeks thin. “Tonight then?”

            “But… what about breakfast?”         

            Lance blinked at him, confused, before he nodded. “It shall be prepared shortly.” Fifteen minutes later, Red was sitting before a tray covered with all his favorite foods.

            Lance watched him eat, but made no move to try anything himself. Red finally slammed his hands down on the tabletop, rattling the cutlery.

            “Lance, what’s _wrong_ with you?”

            “Champion?”

            “Quit calling me that! You know my name!”

            Lance did not reply.

            “I mean, aren’t you hungry at all? You need to eat something, Lance. You look terrible.”

            Lance stared at Red for a moment, before he came back with another plate and fork, took a single pancake, and began to eat.

            Red eyed him like a hawk, but it didn’t seem like Lance was going to make any other moves, so finally, he just finished breakfast and left the room, not sure what to do or say.

            At lunch, Lance made him peanut butter sandwiches cut in angel shapes and adamantly refused to eat any.

            In the afternoon, the League council meeting went off without a hitch, but afterwards, he found Lance staring off into space, the legislation on his desk half-completed.

            What in Mew’s name was going _on_?

 

            At dinner, Red snapped. “Look. I don’t like what you’re doing, Lance, and it’s not good for you! You can’t afford to lose all that weight and there’s no reason you should be trying to! If this keeps up you’ll really get sick and-!”

            He cut himself off, not wanting to say the fatal word.

            Lance’s eyes were vague and unfocused, and as Red watched in horror, the Dragon Master smiled.

            “Die, Champion?” He asked dreamily. “Yes, it would be nice.”

            “ _Nice_?”

            “It’s almost time.” Lance continued. “Soon it won’t hurt any more. I should have died that day so long ago, so there’s no point…”

            Red just stared at him in abject terror. “Why-why are you doing this to yourself, Lance?”

            “Because.” Lance said, as he clasped his hands in front of his chest, “It’s pointless to live without love.”

            “W-Without love…”

            “Do you love me, Champion?” Lance asked quietly. “You don’t, do you? I’m hideously disfigured and useless in bed. Of course you wouldn’t.”

            “What are you talking about, Lance? Of course I love you!”

            “You have peculiar methods of expressing affection, Champion. One would conclude you hated me from your actions of the past few months. But perhaps all I deserve is pain, is that not what you said yourself?”

            “I-I…”

            “Do you wish to kill me, Champion? You could do it so easily – and I’m too weak to stop you.” Lance smiled, sending a shiver down Red’s spine. “Will you kill me?”

            “Of course not! You’re not making any sense!” Red exploded. “Quit… quit doing this!” He knocked his chair to the ground, towering over the Dragon Master as he stalked over to him.

            Lance only nodded. “See? You want to, don’t you?” He tilted his head back, exposing his throat. “Enjoy.”

            Red suddenly felt very ill.

 

            After a moment, Lance blinked at him. “No?”

            “No.” Red said firmly.

            Lance sighed, a bone-weary sound. “Then I will have to do it myself.”

            “What? That wasn’t what I meant either!”

            Lance paused, a strange bloody light playing over his fingertips. “Do you not want the Sword, Champion?”

            “…The _what_?”

            “Yes… you should take the Sword…” Lance guided Red’s hand to his chest, and Red was startled to feel cold, almost like metal. “But Bruno is already slain, and you may have no need of it.”

            “You can’t die.”

            “Is that an order, Champion?”

            “Yes.”

            Lance nodded dully. “Very well, Champion.”

            That was it? Why wasn’t Lance protesting? Why was he just sitting there and taking it? Why wasn’t he trying to live? Why was he trying to die? Was it because of…?

            A cold lump settled in Red’s stomach. “T-This is about Bruno, isn’t it?”

            “The Champion did not wish for me to engage in a sexual relationship with him so I disposed of him.” Lance said calmly.

            “That’s all?”

            “I am yours to command, Champion.”

            “But why?” Red asked. “Why are you being so submissive? It’s not like you at all, Lance. And why do you say I don’t love you? I do!”

            “Sex, while pleasurable, does not indicate love.” Lance said. “That is all I have to say, Champion.”

            Red wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “I don’t understand.”

            Lance refused to say more, and finally, Red walked over to him. He knelt next to the Dragon Master and met his eyes, and instead of the insanity he had expected, he saw despair and a love that frightened him.

            “Kill me.” Lance whispered.

            “No.”

            “Free me. I cannot love and I cannot live.”

            “No!”

            “Why must you torment me so, Champion? Does it give you pleasure? Why will you not end this farce?”

            “Because it’s _not_ a farce! I do love you!”

            “So you say and yet your actions belie your words. I cannot trust you any longer. You have never trusted me. Love between us will _never_ live.”

            “That’s not true!” Red protested. “I… trust you.”

            “Do you, Champion? I wonder.” Lance exhaled slowly. “I wonder…”

            Red kissed him, but Lance pulled away.

            “Enough! I’ll not allow this. Champion, may you find another to love, for my heart loves no longer.”

            He was proud that his voice had held steady, but Red refused to budge, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

            “No. That’s not it at all, Lance. You still love me. I see it in your eyes. So why are you hurting? Is it… my fault?”

            It was, wasn’t it?

            He had doubted Lance’s love for him after Bruno had raped Lance, and now Lance was broken, for he had never healed. How could he have healed? Red had never accepted him, or comforted him, or cuddled him or any of the other things he should have done. Instead, he had pushed Lance away – reduced him to this.

            Oh Mew. What have I done?

 

            Lance looked startled as Red pulled him close, refusing to release him. He tried, but his strength was well nigh nonexistent and there were tears on his cheeks, as Red kissed him.

            How could Red love him, broken as he was?

            It was a lie, wasn’t it? But if Red was lying, why did he want to believe it? Was he that desperate?

            Or was Red telling the truth…

            “Do you love me?”

            “Yes.”

            Lance shuddered, and tried to believe him, even as Red called for the nurse. Recovery would be a long, painful process, but at least they had taken the first step in the right direction.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/1/07

 **Rational people** systematically and purposefully do the best they can to achieve their objectives. ( Brief Principles in Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) So if Lance’s objective is to make Red love him, or to die, he’s getting there.

Red: *Cries*

Lance: *Sigh*

Phantomness: Wow, I need to go to sleep now. It’s like, dawn. I’m such an owl…


	16. Chapter 16

Mm…. Lemons… ^^

 **Title: Production  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #16, Productivity**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            Sunlight glistened over the straining backs of a hundred thousand men, browned and weary as they struggled along the desert paths, dragging flat slabs of marble behind them. Heavy iron chains ran between their ankles as they toiled under the merciless gaze of their overseer. Mirages shimmered in the distance of the desert heat.

            Red took another gulp from his water bottle. “I never knew…” He whispered.

            Lance shrugged. “Tis a sad fact, but Orre is much less developed than any of the other islands, and they suffer for it.”

            “So this is how they work?”

            “They are too…” Lance lowered his voice, “Corrupted to use the machinery and pokemon we do. Even if we sent aid, the President and Council would hoard it for personal gain. This marble is for his third pleasure palace after all.”

            “That’s despicable!”

            “Well, that’s the way it is.” Lance said quietly. “Should we conclude our investigation ended?”

            Red shook his head. “I’d like to observe for a few more days. Do you think it’s possible I could do it undercover?”

            Lance nodded. “But it might be difficult.”

            “I’ll think about it then.” Red said. The quietly flew off on Lance’s Flygon, certain that they had not been seen.

            What a hidden cost…

 

End Fic

Completed 1/8/07

 **Productivity** is the quantity of goods and services produced from each unit of labor input. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) Some determinants of productivity include physical capital, human capital, natural resources and technological knowledge.


	17. Chapter 17

Shimatta… stupid economics midterm!

 **Title: Purchasing Power  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #17, Purchasing power**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “Five thousand pokeyen for a Potion? That’s ridiculous.” The Dragon Master said, putting the item back on the shelf. Red had to agree. Ever since Silph had reduced their supply of healing items, the price had skyrocketed and now, even the Elite Four were feeling the sting.

            Red nodded silently, before he turned to Lance. “Should we just not buy these anyway? We’re going to be in Mt. Silver for a while, and it might be too far from the Pokemon Center to heal.”

            Lance shook his head, a secret smile playing on his lips. “I think it will be all right.”

            “…? Okay.” Red concurred, and took Lance’s arm in his as they walked to the rooftop terrace, where they released their flying pokémon and flew off – Dragonite for Lance and Charizard for Red.

            They landed outside the Pokemon Center at the foot of Mount Silver. Lance waited until he and Red were deep inside the caverns, before he let Red ask the question.

            “What are we going to do?”

            “The Mount Silver hot springs have natural healing powers, love.” Lance whispered. “So though it is dangerous I doubt we shall be in actual danger.”

            Red’s eyes widened, and he nodded. No wonder Lance refused to make the knowledge public. Some company or the other would probably try to bottle the water, and then that would leave them with nothing – and all the wild pokémon here probably depended on the springs too.

            It made sense now.

            Lance kissed him then, and he quit thinking with a grin.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/10/07

 **Purchasing Power** is how much you can buy in terms of goods/services with every dollar you have. If there is inflation, you have less, and if there is deflation you should have more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Deflation  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #18, Deflation**  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “I’m frightened.”

            “Why?”  Lance asked, frowning.  “There is nothing for you to be afraid of.”

            Red closed his economics textbook with a snap and sighed. “Are we in a recession right now, Lance?”

            “Not t hat I know of.” The Dragon Master said. “Just because Silph Co. decided to lower their prices is no reason for you to get worried. They have finally discovered that if poke balls and potions are crazy expensive, children won’t be able to afford them, and that the bulk of trainers are children anyway.”

            “Oh.” Red grinned in relief.

            “Though if you are truly worried, you can help me read over these reports from the Federal Reserve Board on monetary policy.”

            “No thank you!” Red said quickly, as Lance chuckled.

            “Besides, I doubt it would directly affect us. We’re paid a fixed government salary, after all.”

            Red nodded, before he stood. “I’m going out to get smoothies for us. What flavor do you want?”

            Lance considered for a moment, before he smiled. “Peach.”

            “Okay!” Red went to the smoothie shop about a block away from the Plateau, return with Peach for Lance and Chocolate Blueberry for himself. He found Lance reading over a paragraph on interest rates – which didn’t affect him much, since he had no loans or credit card debts – and handed the Dragon Master his smoothie.

Lance thanked him, kissed him on the cheek, and went back to work as Red lounged on his bed, glancing up at the ceiling.

He hoped Lance would be done with the paperwork soon…

            Then they could do more interesting things that didn’t involve money.  


End Fic

Completed 1/13/07

 _Deflation_ is an overall drop in the level of prices. When prices drop, the value of money falls, because you can buy more goods/services with less cash.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: The Gears turn on  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #19, GDP (Gross Domestic Product) **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “We can take it as a measure of our strong economic stability that the GDP has risen by a steady two percent over the last ten years…”

            Goodman droned on, while Red felt his eyes drooping. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last next, and he glared at the Dragon Master sitting next to him, knowing very well whose fault that was. Lance simply smirked and gave him an unrepentant look.

            “This is all your fault.” Red muttered, taking a sip from his glass of water.

            “I know.” Lance purred. “But I think you found it quite worthwhile then.”

            Red flushes and looked down, while Goodman continued to lecture. He felt like he was in class.

            “This _is_ important, right?”

            “Well, as long as our economy is not in a depression and we aren’t facing insane amounts of inflation, you don’t have to worry about anything.”

            “Oh good.”

            “So our Gross Domestic Product rising anywhere from one to three percent is reasonable. If it drops below that, well, then our economy is stagnating and prices will probably start to rise and then our paychecks would get cut and people would quit training pokemon – stuff like that.”

            That made more sense than the numbers and weird abbreviations – what was DPI anyways – that Goodman was reciting in almost religious fervor. “Ok.”

            He slipped his hand into Lance’s under the table, taking comfort in the fact that he wasn’t suffering alone, and tried really hard to listen to the rest of Goodman’s speech.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/1/07

The **Gross Domestic Product** is the market value of all final goods and services produced within a country in a given period of time ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)

Y = C (Consumption) + I (Investment) + G (Government Spending) + NX (Net Exports)

Higher GDP = Higher Standard of Living


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: CPI  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: WataShi (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #20, CPI (Consumer Price Index)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

 

            The glint of sun off gold and gems almost blinded him as he walked down the hall, shaking his head at the ostentatious display of wealth. In contrast, his suit was stark black only broken by a glimmer of red at the throat. As he threw the double doors open, the boy glanced up guiltily while the scantily clad girls surrounding him scattered.

            “Ah… hi Lance.” Ash said sheepishly.

            Lance nodded curtly. “Champion.”

            “So, I know I said you could drop by anytime, but what’s the purpose of this visit?” The Orange League Champion asked.

            Lance shrugged. “I’m resigning from the Indigo League, so I was wondering if you would mind stepping in.”     

            Ash stared at Lance for a long moment. “What?”

            “You heard me.” Lance said. “You have enough ranks in Indigo, and with your Orange Championship and your gains from the Battle Frontier, I think it will not be a problem.”

            “…” Ash blinked. “Are you serious?”

            “Of course I am serious, Champion.”

            “But why are you retiring? It seems so sudden!”

            “That is a secret.” Lance said quietly. “I should be leaving now.”

            Ash waved goodbye, but when Lance had gone, he dismissed everyone and went to his room, brooding.

            Was it because…?

            He shook his head as he glanced around, suddenly realizing, as if for the first time, just how gaudy it was, and how utterly _worthless_ , because no matter how much money he had…

            He couldn’t buy love.

            “Lance…”

 

End Fic

Completed 1/10/07

 **Consumer Price Index** is the measure of the overall cost of goods and services bought by a typical consumer. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Consumption  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #21, Consumption **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het**

 

            “Does this make me look fat?” Red asked, anxiously looking at her reflection in the mirror.

            Lance choked. “I never thought I would hear you ask me that.” He said honestly. “And no, it doesn’t. You’re not even _chubby_.”

            Red frowned, eying herself. Normally, she abhorred the idea of wearing anything other than a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but there was a League meeting tonight and she had to look nice. But she didn’t want to wear anything too flattering, because President Goodman was an old pervert and was probably ogling her even when she dressed like a boy. This was a compromise of sorts – a long-sleeved black silk shirt and a skirt made out of red corduroy fabric with pockets. Red liked pockets. She could keep a few poke balls hidden there just in case someone tried something.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes.” Lance said, giving her a second glance. “You can even wear one of your red-and-white vests over it.”

            “Oh, good.” She grinned. To the anxious-looking saleslady hovering at the entrance of the dressing rooms to make sure no one ran off with their clothing, Red gave a thumbs-up. The woman nodded as Lance handed her his pokédex.

            She returned a few minutes later, and the two left the store, Red once more wearing jeans, because, as she put it, she wanted to ride a flying pokémon without every male in a fifty-yard radius trying to look up her skirt.

            Lance just chuckled at that, and kissed her on the cheek. He was so sweet.

            That night, the meeting went off without a hitch, though Goodman was rushed to the emergency room where it was discovered he had somehow become castrated! Ah, the humanity…

            But no one cared about him, really, so it was fine.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/1/07

 **Consumption** is the spending of households on goods and services, with the exception of new housing. (Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Investment  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #22, Investment **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “You’re very bright, Red. Why aren’t you going to college like the rest of us? Is it just because you’re Champion?” Blue teased.

            Red smiled, but his eyes were cold. “I have many duties as Champion to fulfill, and I already have private tutors, so I really cannot take time off. I am sure you will have fun without me though.”

            He smiled, and then turned around and left.

            Blue frowned, and wondered. There was so much mystery surrounding the Championship – she wished she knew more about it, but the few government officials who had information were tight-lipped, and besides, the Elite Four would never tell.

 

            “Tadaima.”

            “Okaeri nasai.”

            Red sighed as he closed the door softly behind him and turned to Lance. “How are you holding up?” He asked quietly.

            The Dragon Master shrugged, his smile slipping off his face. “It could be worse.”

            “I see.” Red climbed onto Lance’s lap, closing his eyes as he leaned against his chest. “That bad, ne?”

            “I won’t be able to keep the balance for much longer, Red. I wish I could, but…”

            “It’s all right. We’re only so powerful.” Red reassured him. He kissed the Dragon Master then, feeling him relax slightly. Much better…

            “Besides, it’s not your fault. You’re doing the best you can, and at least you have me, ne?”

            Lance nodded, but still looked rather disappointed. Red squirmed in his lap, earning a glare from the Dragon Master as his body began to respond.

            “You’re not dead, and we can talk about duties another day – I already _know_ what’s expected of me, Lance, since I remember. Now play with me.”

            “As you wish.” Lance hissed, and kissed him, as Red laughed mentally.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/11/07

 **Investment** is the purchase of goods that will be used in the future to produce more goods and services. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) Buying a new house is an investment…


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Government  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #23, Government Spending **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “I _hate_ President Goodman.” Red seethed quietly, as he and Lance basked in the warmth of a hot spring. Finally, the Winter Championships were over and the Champions could relax.

            “I hate the entire government.” Lance said. “The Council is full of stuck-up idiots. However, they do have one benefit.”

            Red blinked. “What?”

            “Who do you think pays our salary? All the money bills go through the Governing Council before the President signs them.”

            “… Oh.” Red nodded. “Well, they aren’t completely useless then. After all, doesn’t the government run the Pokemon Centers too?”

            Lance nodded. “That’s one of their highest expenses, next to military funding.”

            “I guess they’re not totally useless then.” Red pouted. Lance chuckled as he kissed the younger Champion.

            “And what of me, Champion?”

            “I think you’re wonderful.” Red grinned. “And that’s all that matters.”

            Lance smiled.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/13/07

Government Spending is one of the largest contributors to the Gross Domestic Product *cough* Iraq war *cough*  



	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Consequences  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #24, Net Exports**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            Lance angrily threw the papers on his desk into his fireplace with an expression of absolute disgust. President Goodman was going too far. Advocating trade quotas with Orre just to cover the budget shortfall he had caused by going to war with Johto was outrageous!

            As if that were not vile enough, he had exported their entire supply of rice. There would be quite a few food shortages this year, and he was sure the poorer people were already turning to alternative sources of nutrition.

            He shuddered.

            Someone had to do something… but how? He sighed as he glanced at his shelves, seeing the array of poisons lined up neatly in their glass bottles. It would be quick, perhaps not clean…

            But would killing Goodman change anything? The Kanto Governing Council was as corrupt as he…

           

            “Lance!”  
            The Dragon Master jumped, before the door to his room was flung open and Red rushed in.

            “Hide me!”

            “…” Lance blinked, even as Red rushed into his bedroom. He followed at a statelier place, wondering just what was going on. Red hurriedly began flinging his clothes off, leaving the Dragon Master to stare at him. That was when Red yanked him onto the bed and kissed him, hard.

            He felt his body respond, unwillingly, and that was when footsteps sounded. A moment later, four men in police uniforms burst in. They froze when they saw the scene.

            “Do you _mind_?” Lance asked stiffly, trying to ignore the blush rising on his cheeks, as Red slid his hand between the older teen’s legs, undoing the single zipper on his black catsuit.

            “I-I’m sorry, Master Lance, Champion Red. We… we must have been mistaken.” They wilted out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

 

            Lance waited until they were gone, before he pulled Red into a kiss. When they broke apart, he leaned and whispered softly, “What happened?”

            “I killed him.” Red whispered back.

            “I thought so. I was wondering if you would.”

            “I didn’t think you wanted to, but I’m not frightened. I don’t care what happens now.”

            “Perhaps.” The Dragon Master considered. “But you should be.”

            “Why?” Red blinked.

            “Because,” Lance purred, as he bent down and captured Red’s lips in another kiss, “I’m planning to ravish you, Champion.”

            “Oh?” Red smirked. “That might be fun.”

            “Mmhmm…” Lance said, feeling Red clutch him tightly. “I think so too.”

 

End Fic

Completed 1/7/07

Net Exports is the sum of a country’s exports minus its imports. The U.S. has a negative net export. Budget deficits are bad. Too much econ on the brain…

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Diminishing Returns  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #25, Diminishing Returns **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, shonen-ai**

 

            “Why isn’t it working? Why?” He demanded.

            Satoshi smiled sweetly at Ookido-Hakase. “Did you truly think we had not prepared for such a thing, Professor?”

            Wataru’s eyes were a glittering blaze of red-gold as the restraints around his wrists snapped. He pulled himself free as he held out a hand, a sword glittering into view, with a silver hilt and a blade of jagged ice.

            Ookido-Hakase frowned, and that was when Wataru lunged forwards. The pain was excruciating, and even as he groped for the emergency button in his lab, he felt life slipping from his fingers and he slumped to the ground.

            “Finished.” Wataru said quietly. “I do wish it had not taken so long.”

            Satoshi nodded. “Eventually, we would have activated our power before he started his crazy experiments. After that, well, it was just waiting for the trap to spring.”

            “Do you regret it?” Wataru asked.

            Satoshi shook his head. “No.”

            “Truly?”

            “Wataru… I want to stay with you. Forever. That’s all. Don’t you understand? Nothing else matters now that I remember this. And I want to love you, like you love me…” Tears shimmered in his eyes, and Wataru bent down, capturing Satoshi’s lips in a tender kiss.

            “I understand.” He whispered.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/13/07

 **Diminishing Returns** is the property whereby the benefit from an extra unit of an input declines as the quantity of the input increase. For example, if Robinson Crusoe is stranded on an island and has to catch fish with his bare hands, he won’t catch many fish. If you give him a fishing pole, he catches more fish. However, as you give him more and more fishing poles, he can’t man them all and so he eventually stops catching fish or catches less fish.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Catch-Up Effect  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #26, Catch-Up Effect **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            Red sighed as he recalled his Charizard outside the Pallet Town city limits. His mom was already waiting at the door when he walked up the path, smiling brightly in her white apron and holding a broom.

            “How was your trip to Orre, honey?”

            Red shrugged. “It was all right, but everything was so expensive. Took quite a chunk out of my savings.”

            “Ah yes, they’re going through a period of high inflation right now.” His mother said. “But come on in, I’ve got dinner ready.”

            Red smiled. “Fried chicken?”

            “With mashed potatoes and string beans.”

            “Yay! Thanks mom.”

            No more on finance was said, and after a hearty dinner and a good night’s sleep, Red returned to the Indigo Plateau the next morning.

 

            Lance was already at his desk, busily moving through his mountain of paperwork. The Dragon Master wished him good morning and buried his head in the white stack once again.

            Red groaned when he saw the pile on his own desk. With a sigh, he picked up his pen and got to work.

            Fan mail… fan mail… credit card bill… love letter…          

            Honestly, he couldn’t see the advantage of the Championship at _all_ … he watched as Lance carried a bulging armful of papers to the recycling slot in the wall, and cracked a grin.

            “How are you holding up? Was Orre fun?” Lance asked, about two hours later. Red finished signing the proposal for reduced Center rates and sighed.

            “It was pretty different. All dry and dusty, and everything was overpriced.”

            “Ah.” Lance shrugged. “Well, it could have been worse.”

            “I had to fight off a biker gang in the desert who tried to steal my pokémon and supplies!” Red fumed.

            “It’s a sad fact that the lack of an organized central government breeds chaos and anarchy.”

            Red grinned. “But I won. I even got these.” He held out two poke balls.

            Lance chuckled. “So you turned the tables on them and ran off with their pokémon instead? Dangerous, Champion!”

            “Why? No one’s going to catch me.”

            “… True, that.”

            “Aren’t they pretty?”

            Lance wondered how Red could possibly call a Cacnea and Trapinch pretty, but decided not to mention it.

            Trapinch could evolve into a beautiful Flygon…

            “Looks like you didn’t do too badly then, ne?”

            Red nodded, before he leaned over to whisper in Lance’s ear. “Did you miss me while I was gone?”

            “Quite.” Lance replied, before he tipped his head upwards and kissed the Champion. Red giggled.

            “I missed you a lot.” He shoved the paperwork off of his desk, and grinned. “So, Dragon Master… can we catch up now?”

            Lance stalked over to the younger teen, smirking. “ _Yes_.”

            And they did.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/17/07

The **Catch-Up Effect** refers to the property whereby countries that start out poor tend to grow more rapidly than countries that start out rich. ( Brief principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Standards  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #27, Standard of Living **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            It was not coincidence that the Standard of Living in Kanto and Johto and Houen far outpaced that of Orre. After all, though Orre sat on one of the largest oil deposits in their area of the world, their wealth was concentrated in a few monopolistic families and much of the population starved – their desert climate was hardly suitable for agriculture and there were scarcely any wild pokémon to e seen. Even the Sandshrew and Cacnea had been imported from Houen.

            Red was just glad he didn’t live there, and when he asked Lance, the Dragon Master agreed, before smiling.

            Then again, he reflected, as Lance kissed him, his life wasn’t bad at all.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/8/07

Standard of Living (allows you to afford Cost of Living (CPI). Cost of living is the typical consumer’s basket of goods/services. Standard of living is how much of that basket you can afford.

It’s kind of confusing, isn’t it? *Cries*


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Money  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #28, Money **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

           

He pulled his knees close to his chest, trying hard not to think of the heavy weight around his neck or the way his father’s fingers curved around the strand of cowrie shells. It was unjust, and he knew it, but debt had weighed heavily on their family farm and now, he sat in a corner of the dusty, dank room, listening to the cries of the other children and young adults.

He wanted to go home…

He wanted to forget this was happening. Why had his Father and Mother done this? Why…?

Was he that worthless?

 

Steps sounded, and a sudden bright light intruded on their cells. He glanced over, seeing the slave trader, squat and bearded, escorting a visitor down the stairs. Sweat glistened over his toned muscles as he talked in a wheedling voice.

“Oh yes, your lordship, the younger ones are here… you have excellent taste…”

The other man was hooded and veiled in stark white, gleaming in the darkness like a pale moon. Only his eyes showed, a brilliant shade of gold.

He stopped, inspecting them with a casual glance, before his eyes settled.

Red shivered as those orbs fixed upon him.

“I’ll take this one.”

            “Of course, your lordship.” The man untied him from the ring in the wall with an oily smile. “Any others?”

            “They are not to my liking.” The man said quietly, but Red sensed veiled menace, even as the manacles fastened around his wrists. He obediently took his place behind his new owner.

            _Anything_ was better than that oppressive darkness. At least now he’d be able to move! The manacles weren’t as bad as being bound to a wall, and even the leash didn’t bother him too much as he was led out of the cellar. The man placed a heavy bag bulging with brightly polished gems in front of the slave trader, who was practically salivating.

            “For you trouble.” He said, and then walked off briskly. Red struggled to keep up, his legs unused to movement after several days of immobility.

            For many long moments, they did not speak; but finally, they reached a gleaming white building. The man beckoned Red inside, so he followed. The heavy oaken doors slide shut behind them, as Red swallowed nervously.

            What was going to happen to him?

 

            “I heard Giovanni fell on hard times, but this is ridiculous.” The man said.

            “You know my Father?” Red gaped.

            “Of course I do.” He said, before he removed his hood. Red’s eyes lit up brightly.

            “Lance! I didn’t know you were back from Johto!”

            “Yes, well, I did quite well there.” Lance shrugged elegantly. “But the question is, do you want to go home?”

            Red hesitated. He would have said yes, but knowing that his Father _would_ probably sell him again if he needed money was very discouraging.

            “I’m not sure…” He said hesitantly.

            “I suspected as much. Well, you’re welcome to stay with me for the time being.” He bent down as he murmured a few words underneath his breath. Instantly, white flame lit on his fingertips and Red’s manacles melted away. Then when he touched the collar it did the same.

            Red gaped at Lance. “You learned mage-craft while you were gone?”

            “Of a sort.” The man agreed. “Food and a bath next, I suppose?”

            Red nodded. Lance pointed him to the bathing chambers, and when he had finished washing himself and had dressed in a loose robe and was sitting next to Lance, eating bread spread thickly with strawberry jam and sweet honey, he felt a lot better.

            Lance said little, though they way he was watching him made Red slightly unnerved. Of course, it had been several years since they had seen each other, but still!

            It seemed that Lance really had grown up…

 

            “So, what’s been happening while I was gone?”

            Red shrugged. “There’s not much to tell. It’s been a drought for three years. I guess we finally ran out of money this year.”

            Lance nodded, helping himself to a pomegranate. Red watched as he ate it delicately, slice by slice. Lance was wearing nail guards; sharp silver ones that acted like miniature blades. After he had finished, he excused himself.

            Those robes looked good on him though, and the tiny bells in his hair and on his wrists and ankles tinkled softly. They looked like they were made of silver.

            Red blushed, not liking where his thoughts were heading. He and Lance were just friends! And Lance had saved his life, or at least his virginity, and now, things could go back to normal. In a few days the stress would wear off and everything would be fine. Just fine…

            He nodded as he finished eating.

 

            < If you take this boy, > Lugia’s voice rumbled in his mind, < You will lose my magic. I shall strip the gift from those I deem unworthy. >

            < I know. > Lance replied. < I am not planning to do such a thing. >

            < Make certain that you adhere to my commandments. >

            Lance inclined his head, feeling white energy pulse in his heart. Nonsense. He and Red were friends and friends only, and as a Dragon-mage, he had a vow of chastity to keep. The idea of breaking it was laughable.

            Lugia-sama could rest content on that matter…

 

            Several days passed. Red recovered surprisingly quickly, and Lance smiled as he watched the boy fondly. He was strong – he would make an excellent mage if trained. His eyes recognized the spark of power in Red’s soul that could be coaxed into mage-fire… but he said nothing, content to let Red live his own life.

            He hardly begrudged Red the basic necessities. He could create gold if he wished to, but he preferred not. Instead, he wove power into song and silence, and hid his status as Dragon-Mage.

            It was too tedious to show off, after all.

           

            Red wondered about Lance. Save for when he ate, the man kept his face and body covered. He wondered if it were a requirement of the mage class and shook his head.

            No, he would never become a mage. He would have been a farmer, if things had gone differently so why was he wishing?

            Wishing was for fools.  


            “It is too dangerous.” Lance whispered, as the other nodded, her golden eyes a mirror of his, though her robes were a warm orange-red, instead of stark white. “It is safer if he never knows.”

            “And you will lose nothing.” She replied.

            His lips curved up in a half-smile. “It is better this way. You know it as well as I.”

            “Will you miss loving him?”

            “Perhaps,” Lance agreed, slightly wistful. “But at least, no one needs to die.”

            And Charlotte agreed.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/13/07

 **Money** is the set of assets in an economy that people regularly use to buy goods and services from other people. It doesn’t have to be gold coins or paper or anything, heck, Island of Yap rocks work and so do beads, cowrie shells, stuff like that…

 

The shonen-ai is implied, of course…

 

 **Commodity Money** is money that takes the form of a commodity with intrinsic value, like gold or cigarettes. **Fiat Money** is money that has value because the government decrees it. Needless to say, fiat money doesn’t work well in an unstable economy or when there is hyperinflation. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Barter  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #29, Barter **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shota, shonen-ai, AU, prostitution**

 

            Snow fell quietly, wispy white flakes brushing his cheeks as he stalked through the streets. It was getting late, and he wanted nothing more than to get home. A footstep sounded behind him, and he felt something brush against his cloak. Golden eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a child with messy black hair and the most intriguing eyes he had ever seen.

            “Yes?” He asked.

            The boy shivered, but met his gaze squarely. “Monsieur… I will take you to my room for a piece of bread.”

            The words gave him a start, and he realized that it was not quite a lost child, but a child prostitute. With a sigh, he nodded.

            “Follow me.”

            The boy perked up at that. Lance walked quickly, his boots crunching against the snow as he strode towards his apartment. Moments later, he palmed the door open, ignoring the gasp of shock and awe.

            “First things first,” Lance said critically, “What’s your name?”

            “Red…”

            “I see. Well, what would you like for dinner?”

            Red’s eyes widened. Lance walked briskly between the cabinets, fingertips flickering with power. “You’re a mage?”

            Lance nodded curtly, before he decided. Before long, Red was seated in front of a steaming tray of vegetables and chicken soup. The boy happily applied himself, as Lance watched, eyes hooded.

            Red ate heartily, before he turned to the man a bit nervously. “Um… what should I call you?” He asked hesitantly.

           

            Lance half-smiled. “Wataru.”

            “Oh, all right. Wataru…”

            “Wait.” Lance said, as he began steering Red down a hallway. Red blinked, before realizing that they were heading into a bathing chamber. Steam billowed from a hot tub, and Red gratefully sank into the water as Lance followed, stripping off his clothing with a few practiced motions.

            For long moments, neither one said anything, before Red finally worked up his courage and reached out a hand.

            Lance blinked. “You shouldn’t force yourself to do this.”

            “But…” Red goggled at him. “How else am I supposed to pay you?”

            Lance smirked, pulling Red into a kiss. “Well, I didn’t say you couldn’t enjoy it.” He purred, watching crimson eyes widen in realization.

            After that, things were relatively simple.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/10/07

 **Bartering** is trading for what you want, but without money. It usually only works in small societies and involves a lot of wasted time and it takes many trades to finally get what you want.

 

I don’t want to study economics! *Wail* Midterm. Grr.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Currency  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #30, Currency**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “Get your hands _off_ me.” Lance snarled.

            The burly muscleman did not seem inclined to listen to his words, so Lance smashed a palm heel strike into his nose and then flicked his poisoned needles from their holster into his left hand.

            He casually stabbed both needles deep into the man’s chest before he walked off, leaving a bleeding corpse behind him.

            Idiot.

            A thought occurred to him, and he reached into the man’s coat, finding a wallet stuffed with bills. He pocketed it, smirked and continued on his way. Really, when would people get the message that he wasn’t interested?

           

            Red was waiting when he got home.

            “What happened? You’re late.”

            The Dragon Master shrugged. “I ran into a spot of trouble.”

            Red sighed. “Obsessive fans?”

            “Of a sort, yes. Here.” Lance tossed Red the wallet. “That should cover our rent for a while.”

            Red nodded, leafing through it in surprise. “Lance… there’s a lot in here.”

            “So much the better. Now we won’t have to flash our credit cards all the time.”

            Red chuckled. It was nice to have a hiding spot away from the Plateau, and the room wasn’t badly furnished, though he wished the carpet weren’t such an ugly shade of brown. Here, they could pretend to be starving college students with none the wiser.

           

            “So, what did you want for dinner? I made spaghetti.”

            “Spaghetti sounds wonderful.” Lance flopped down on the couch while Red grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

            “It shouldn’t take long to reheat. I’ll be right back.”

            Lance listened to the sound of the microwave humming, before Red returned with a bowl of pasta. The tomato sauce glittered bight red with green specks of some unidentifiable spice, but Lance paid it little heed as he dug in.

            “Is it good?” Red asked anxiously.

            “Delicious.” Lance smiled, and it was true. He finished the rest of the noodles quickly, before he smiled at Red. “How was your calculus class today?”

            Red groaned. “I don’t want to talk about it. I _hate_ derivatives.”

            “Well, it was your choice to take…”

            “And how I’m paying for it!” The Champion groaned. “But at least there, I’m anonymous, and there aren’t any rabid fangirls chasing me.”

            “Is it better than battling?”

            “Of course not, but I like this break.”  
            Lance set the bowl down, wiping a smear of sauce from his mouth as he smiled. “Well, now that that is finished…”

            Red cuddled up next to him as they turned the television on, and for a while, they just enjoyed each other’s company.

            Peace.

 

End Fic

Currency _is_ money, but the economics definition is ‘The paper bills and coins in the hands of the public’. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) I have a headache…


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Discount Rate  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #31, Discount Rate**  
**Rating: NC-17  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, and PWP**

 

            Lance blinked as he watched Red walk in the door, carrying a sheaf of papers. “Nice to see you again.”

            Red plunked down the files on his desk, before he took a deep breath. “I need a loan.” He said.

            “Reserve Requirements below the minimum again?” Lance asked.

            Red nodded sheepishly. There were so many unpaid loans… the economy was tanking, and people just couldn’t make payments. He was in danger of going bankrupt. “Yes. Not just that. We’re going bankrupt.”

            “I guessed.” The man said quietly. “Well, let’s see.” After a few hours of reading through paperwork, Lance approved a loan for fifty thousand pokeyen, at an interest rate of 3% a year. Nothing too damaging…

            Red sighed in relief, as the money was electronically transferred.

           

            “So now what?”

            “Hmm?” Lance blinked at him.

            “You told me that if I wanted a loan, I’d have to do something more than what we did last week. So what is it?”

            “Are you sure you’re willing?” Lance asked.

            Red shrugged. “It didn’t hurt at all last time.”

            “True…” Lance shrugged. “Well, we might as well get warmed up.” He got up and locked his door, even as Red began to pull off his clothing. Really, this man was admirable, but…

            “Don’t you care that you’re practically whoring yourself out to me?”

            “Should I?”

            “Most people would.” Lance said quietly.

            “Well, I’m doing it to help people, so it’s not that important.” Red shrugged. “Besides, if it’s this instead of fines, you’re actually being nice to me.”

            “… True…”

            “And you’re pretty.”

            That was not what the inspector had expected. Golden eyes narrowed in contemplation, even as he felt Red wrap arms around his waist. Mm…

            “Ooh, are you getting hard?” Red asked. “That’s nice. It will make this easier.”

            Lance closed his eyes, feeling Red fumble with his pants and free his cock. The man started with a few casual touches, but soon slipped his mouth over the tip and began to suckle. He was getting better at this, Lance noted idly, and wondered if he had been practicing. He abandoned the thought after a few minutes, when he came hard and Red swallowed around him with an innocent grin.

            “Now what?”

            Lance reached into his desk, coming up with a bottle of champagne. It wasn’t the best, but it would do. “Come here.”

            Red obeyed, even as Lance broke the seal and poured a generous amount into the glass on his desk. He coated his fingers well, before he wriggled one into Red’s body.

            The other man twitched. The alcohol stung, but in a good way, and he felt that finger brush against something in his body that gave him a shiver of pleasure.

            “Wow…”

            “It gets better.” Lance promised, adding a second figure. Red nodded, leaning against the desk for support as he felt a third finger enter him. Gods…

 

            Then they were gone, and there was something larger, and he cried out even as he felt Lance push inside, pleasure and pain mingling as Lance began to thrust into him. He felt his own cock rising to attention, and he began to push backwards against each thrust, crying out as he felt his orgasm nearing its peak. The man pounding into him hissed, as he felt hot warmth flood his bowels, and that feeling was enough to send him spiraling over the edge with a shout.

            When he came to, he found Lance carefully wiping him off with a towel soaked in more champagne. Red shivered, both at the implications and the cool touch.

            “Are you all right?” Lance asked. His hair was in disarray and he had taken off his spectacles. Red blushed.

            “I-I’m fine…”

            Lance really was pretty though, very pretty! And he was doing this for the good of Pallet Town, so he really didn’t feel guilty at all.

            He left after a few more minutes, feeling giddy, and it could not all be attributed to the new loan.

 

End Fic

The **Discount Rate** is the interest rate on the loans that the Federal Reserve makes to banks. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) Raising the discount rate lowers the supply of money, lowering the discount rate increases the supply of money.

This takes place after Theme #32, Reserve Requirements

 

Red: I’m whoring myself out for the greater good?!

Lance: *Smirk* I don’t mind

Phantomness: It’s IC for you, all right? Lance is hot, he’s not abusing you, and the end justifies the means. Plus it gives you a chance to be heroic!

Red: *Sobs*

Lance: *molests*


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Reserve Requirement  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #32, Reserve Requirements **  
**Rating: NC-17  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, and PWP**

 

            Lance raised his spectacles slightly, peering at the bank manager through the top of his lenses. His golden eyes were hard and Red fidgeted slightly under the gaze.

            “You do realize that this is the third time this month you have been unable to fulfill the minimum reserve requirement of nine percent.” He said silkily.

            Red nodded miserably. He had loaned out too much money again. His kind heart made him ill suited for his position, but as his father had recently passed away, as and a replacement had not been found he was currently Pallet Town’s bank manager.

            “You do realize that there are fines and fees for this sort of thing.”

            Red winced. “Yes.”

            “However, I am afraid that if I chose to extract those penalties at this moment, your bank would fail, and that would be counterproductive. Therefore…”

            “Therefore?”

            “I believe I shall choose another means of payment.”

            Red blinked, and that was when Lance grabbed him by the tie and kissed him. He blushed to the tips of his ears as he realized what the inspector wanted.

            It would cost nothing, really, and if it helped his lenders, then…

            “All right.” He murmured, as their kiss broke.

 

            Lance raked his eyes over Red’s form. “Strip.” He said simply. Red colored, but moved to obey, starting with his suit, then his dress shirt and tie… finally, he stood before the other man in only his boxers.

            “Now what?”

            “… You don’t know?” Lance asked, nonplussed.

            “It’s not like I do this kind of thing regularly.” Red muttered.

            Lance’s eyebrows rose slightly. He would have to be careful then. “Well, you can start by… hmm… I’d better teach you.”

            “… Wait, what?” Red demanded, before Lance glided over and kissed him again. He colored as he felt the man’s arms wrap around him, and an uncomfortable feeling began to manifest between his legs. Still, Lance wasn’t a pretty girl, so why?

            Lance slid to his knees, before he reached between Red’s legs and grasped his cock. Crimson eyes widened in shock as his boxers were pulled down, even as Lance began to stroke.

            Red slumped against the wall, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. It felt so _good_ … the feel of slim fingers running over his shaft. As he watched, it continued to rise and harden, and he gasped, feeling his heartbeat escalate. A strange feeling began to pool in his chest, and he bucked his hips forwards as stars exploded behind his eyes.

            Lance smiled, smirking as he watched fluid trickle down his fingers. Red took a few deep, shuddering breaths, before his eyes cleared.

            “D-Do you want me to do that to you now?” He asked.

            “Mm,” Lance agreed, licking his fingers. Red colored brightly, wanting to tear his eyes away but finding himself unable to do so. He felt himself stiffening again at the display, and knelt down. Lance was reclining on the floor, propped up by an elbow, looking like … Red couldn’t think of a suitable analogy, but he quickly unfastened the man’s pants and pulled out his erection, blushing.

            If he closed his eyes and just rubbed, it wasn’t so bad, but he was starting to feel strange, and as he watched the tip begin to glisten with fluid, he couldn’t resist bending down to taste it. Lance hissed, and Red concluded that he had done it correctly. He began to lavish the rod with licks, and it wasn’t long before the other man shivered, before spurting pearly cum over his hands and face.

            Red lapped it up, not wanting to make a mess, and grinned. That hadn’t been too bad. “Is that all?” He asked.

            “Well,” Lance purred, “If you want to take a loan from us to cover your reserve requirements, I’ll need something more.”

            “… I’ll think about it.” Red told him.

            Lance shrugged as he zipped himself up. “Pleasure doing business with you. I’ll see you again next month.”

            Red nodded, and after Lance had gone, went home and wondered.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/16/07

The **Reserve Requirements** are the regulations on the minimum amount of reserves that banks must hold against deposits. (Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) For example, if the reserve ratio is 10%, and 100 dollars were deposited in a bank, the bank only needs to keep $10 and can loan the other $90 out to promote investment and economic growth.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Medium of Exchange  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #33, Medium of Exchange **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, fanon references**

 

            “That’ll be five hundred pokeyen.”

            Red handed over the money with a smile.

            “Enjoy.” The smiling lady said, handing over two Poke Balls and an Antidote. Red walked out of the Pokemon Mart with a smile. That had been relatively simple. He was glad that he had chosen to wear sunglasses and a bright brown wig of hair. It helped deter fangirls admirably.

            He saw Lance calmly sitting outside a café, sipping on an iced green tea and chatting with a girl. His eyes lit up as he walked over.

 

            “Charlotte!”

            She grinned as Red hugged her. “Nice to see you too, Champion.”

            “What were you talking about? Anything interesting?” Red asked, taking a seat next to them. The waitress came up and he ordered a chocolate malt with a smile.

            “I wish.” Lance said. “We were discussing how well trade was going on between Cosmos and Indigo. They export a lot of our foodstuffs, after all, but the strange weather has caused more than half of their citrus fruit supply to freeze, so... the price is going up for those. Strawberries and cherries are up too.”

            Red nodded. It made sense, but he hated going to trade talks. Still, he knew enough to know that trade with Cosmos was important – a lot of their chocolate came from there! And if the price of fruit were going up, that would be bad.

            It was lucky his salary as Champion let him eat well…

 

            His chocolate malt arrived, and he thanked the waitress as he stirred the thick liquid with the straw, taking a sip. Yum.

            He listened to them talk for a while longer, before Charlotte’s cell phone rang. She picked up and her expression changed.

            “Sorry, Lance. I have to run. Challenge match.”

            “Perfectly understandable. I’m glad we had some time to talk.” The Johto Champion rejoined. “I’ll see you again soon.”

            “Yes. Sorry I couldn’t talk more.” She released her Eterneon and vanished in a flash of white light, as Lance shrugged.

           

            The waitress came with the bill, and Red handed her his credit card. She nodded as she left and returned a few minutes later with the bill for him to sign. He finished his malt and then he and Lance teleported back to the Indigo Plateau with his Espeon.

            “It’s all supply and demand, ne?”

            “Pretty much.” The Dragon Master agreed. “But we shouldn’t lose too much money.”

            “Actually, if we went there for a few weeks, wouldn’t the prices be cheaper? I’d like a vacation.”

            Lance chuckled. “Well, when you put it that way, it’s rather economically efficient to do so. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the company.”

            Red beamed. “So we can go?”

            “I don’t see why not.”

            “Great! I’ll start packing right now!” Red cheered. Soon, he was all packed, with his suitcases loaded on Lance’s Charizard. The Dragon Master shook his head and gathered his important possessions quickly, before they both soared off.

            Needless to say, Charlotte was a bit surprised to find them waiting outside the Champion’s Residence, but she shrugged and invited them in with a grin.

            “Came here to escape the high import taxes?”

            “In a way.”

            “… You’ve been taking economics?”

            “Not really. It’s just that Lance taught me a bit.” Red hugged Lance then, and Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

            “I see. Well, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you like….”

            “Thanks a lot, Charlotte!”

            “Just don’t let me catch you two together, and I won’t say a word.” The Cosmos Champion smirked. Red colored as Lance gave a mock salute.

            “Of course we wouldn’t show off.” The Dragon Master purred. Charlotte just shook her head as she walked off, just as Red hugged Lance tightly.

            “You don’t like her, right?”

            “Red, I’m _not_ in love with her. It should be obvious by now.”

            Red nodded. “Good. Now kiss me and promise.”

            “All right,” Lance agreed, and did so.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/17/07

A **Medium of Exchange** is something people accept in exchange for goods and services. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)

Money is obviously the favored medium of exchange…

 

Eterneon is a light-type pokémon (an Eevee evolution) created by me, and Charlotte is my OC, the Champion of Cosmos Island my fan-created region. Don’t steal her!


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Accountability  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #34, Unit of Account **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “I love you and I’ll never, _ever_ leave you…” Lance whispered, and Red shivered as he felt sharp fingers tangle in his short hair. He nodded wordlessly against the older Champion’s chest, feeling his eyes slide shut. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Lance, forever and ever, and he was not letting anyone get in his way.

            Never.

            He felt Lance stiffen, and he opened his eyes to glare at the woman who had just climbed in their window. He recognized her clothing first and foremost. The white robes with the anti-poké ball symbol on the back, surmounted by a large cross.

            “ _You…_ ”

            “Blasphemous Heretics!” She screeched. “Bedding children!”

            Lance sighed. It was another member from the growing fundamentalist movement that approved of anything outside of traditionalist marriage, even casual dating. He and Red had gotten many angry letters since he had become Champion, and even outright attacks were becoming common.

            With a flick of his wrist, Red released his Articuno, and snapped out an order for diamond dust. The woman froze, frozen solid, before her body began to glow. The two Champions watched in amusement for a few minutes, before there was naught but a diamond statue remaining.

            “Another one to add to our collection.” Red shrugged. “Unless you want to chip her into pieces and sell her on the black market?”

            “I’m up for it.” The Dragon Master said with a sly grin. A phone call later, the deed was done and the Champions were a few million pokeyen richer, not that they needed the money.

            Red smiled as he leaned against Lance, basking in the glow of love.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/17/07

 **Unit of Account** is the yardstick people use to post prices and record debts. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) For example, we say a poke ball is 200 pokeyen and a Chesto berry is only 20 pokeyen, but we do not say a poke ball is equivalent to 20 Chesto berries…


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Liquidity  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #35, Liquidity **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “No one’s posted an offer for my auction yet.” Red sighed.

            Lance shrugged. “Well, you are doing it anonymously. If, say, you were going to sell that Chimecho as previously owned by the League Champion, you would get quite a few more takers. Why are you selling pokémon anyway?”

            “It’s a secret!”

            “There must be better ways to make money. Is your salary as Champion not enough?”

            “I’m saving for college.” Red told the Dragon Master, who chuckled.

            “Ah, well then you’ll need quite a bit…”

            “I know. I don’t want to have to pay off lots of government loans later.”

            “Makes sense to me.” Lance agreed. “But staring at the website and refreshing every five minutes is not going to change anything. It’ll just stress you out more. Come on, I’ll take you out.”         

            “Ice cream?” Red asked hopefully.

            “Sure.” A few minutes later, they were sitting on the beach near Cerulean Cape, eating ice cream. Red took another bite of Rocky Road with a smile.

            “Thanks, Lance. You’re right – I shouldn’t worry so much.”

            “The right buyer will come along eventually.” The Dragon Master said philosophically. Red grinned as he leaned over and kissed him, keeping a firm grip on his confection. Lance tasted of chocolate.

            “I believe you.”

 

End Fic

Completed 1/16/07

 **Liquidity** is the ease with which an asset can be converted into the economy’s medium of exchange. Money is the most liquid asset available. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)

Pokemon are obviously not a very liquid asset, as you have to sell them to get money and that might be a long process. In the real world equivalent, diamonds and real estate aren’t very liquid either.


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: Future  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #36, Store of Value **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, insanity**

 

            “Isn’t he pretty?” Red asked, and his voice sang with midsummer madness. “Isn’t he absolutely _beautiful_?”

            Green felt something cold and hard settle in his throat, and behind him, he heard his sister suck in a breath, eyes widening in shock. The man’s eyes were closed, hair long and loose behind him, dressed in skintight black, floating limply in a vat filled with pearly pink liquid. His mind idly identified it as a nutrient base.

            If not for the wings, he would look perfectly human. Sharp metal curled behind him in glittering arcs of steel, and Green suddenly was very grateful that all that skin was covered. He did not wish to see the horrible scars that might mar someone’s body. Implants that severe…!

            “Of course,” Red told them, and his voice was perfectly calm, “He won’t wake up again, not even if I want him to. I cried and I sobbed and I pleaded, and I promised but he wouldn’t wake up.”

            The Champion sighed, resting his fingertips against the glass wall separating him from the Dragon Master.

            “It will take time. He need to heal, but someday, he will, and when he does, I’ll be there for him.”

            Green and May exchanged glances, and wondered if it would be all right to bring up the fact that Red really _should_ give up.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/17/06

A **Store of Value** is an item that people can use to transfer purchasing power from the present to the future ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) Inflation inside, money is a pretty good store of value as long as the government hasn’t fallen… or anything dramatic.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: Cause and Effect  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #37, Quantity Equation**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “Inflation is bad.”

            “I am well aware of that fact,” Lance said, turning another page in the Consumer Report. “At this rate, it will soon become much too expensive to journey. That would decrease our Gross Domestic Product substantially, and to switch to another economy would take time…”

            Red blinked at Lance. “I don’t understand a word you just said, Lance.”

            “Basically, because inflation drives prices up, it will cost too much to go on pokemon journeys so people will stop. The League system might collapse that way. Certainly Silph would be affected.”

            “… That makes sense.” Red agreed, pouring himself a glass of milk. “So we might get fired, ne?”

            “Regrettably, yes.”

            Red closed his eyes. “It might be nice.” He said wistfully. “To not have stress. We’re rich enough to retire, aren’t we?”

            “For now, yes, but if inflation continues to rise money will be practically worthless.” Lance turned another page, narrowing his eyes. So unemployment was up by ten percent as well… perhaps it was time to make plans.

            “Oh. That’s bad…”

            “Yes.” Lance set the report down. “Red, things are looking quite bad already. Would you mind relocating to our facility in Mount Silver?”

            Red shook his head. “Not at all…”

            “As long as the Pokemon Centers continue to run, it should be all right, and besides, I’ll have an edge.”

            Red nodded, and soon, both were packed and ready. By the time President Goodman came rushing in two weeks later, crying out that the people had gone mad due to the high prices and civil war was brewing, they were gone.

 

End Fic

Completed 1/16/07

The **Quantity Equation** is the equation M x V = P x Y, which relates the quantity of money, the velocity of money, and the nominal GDP (price x real GDP). ( Brief principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: Loss  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #38, Unemployment **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            The sound of breaking glass reached Red’s ears as he entered the room, and he winced. Lance was in a bad mood again, and it was always safe to stay on the sidelines. He could never be quite sure how the Dragon Master would react, but he was fairly sure Lance wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. Still…

            He blinked as Lance stalked out, with an armful of crystal goblets. The Dragon Master’s eyes were a furious, blazing gold, and Red stared, torn between fleeing or … oh Mew, but Lance was hot when he was angry…

            “They. Fired. Lorelei.” Lance hissed. He punctuated each statement with a glass thrown in the direction of his office. Red interpreted it as anger towards President Goodman, and he nodded. “They _fired_ her, Red! Why in Lugia’s name would they do that? She’s a much better trainer than Bruno, that disgusting prick, but maybe he and President Goodman are shagging. It would certainly explain why he always seems to avoid trouble.”

 

            Red choked, not liking the mental image, and briefly wondered who would be on top before he sighed. “That bad?”

            Lance shrugged. “Well, she is my cousin. And I daresay I have some… prejudices towards the fighting type trainer.” His lip curled up in a contemptuous snarl, and Red nodded.

            “Well, at least you weren’t the one that got fired, ne?”

            “… True that.”

            “And besides, I don’t think you want to spend the rest of the afternoon picking up shattered glass. There are better things to do.” Red prompted.

            Lance smirked. “Are you offering yourself, Champion?”

            “Perhaps.” Red purred.

            “Well, in that case…” Lance flicked his fingers, watching as blue light spread over the floor and pooled in the next room, shattered glass reforming into perfect glassware once again. Viridian’s Power was so _handy_ , and he was the most experienced of the holders. Really, it was fortunate Yellow and Giovanni had never discovered how it could evolve…

            “Perhaps we should adjourn to the bedroom?”

 

            Red grinned and hugged Lance tightly. “I’m sorry about Lorelei.”

            “It’s not _your_ fault.”

            “Then why don’t you just dispose of Goodman?”

            “Too much trouble. Besides, I’d rather remove Bruno first.”

            Red nodded. “He keeps staring at us. That’s really disgusting.”

            The Dragon Master nodded, half-listening, as he pushed the door to their bedroom open. He kissed the Champion, who squirmed happily, before they made it to the bed and things took off from there.

 

            The next morning, President Goodman was quite stunned when he found three resignation letters sitting on his desk. They were all coached in very polite terms, but the fact that he had just lost his Elite and Champion was devastating.

            Had firing Lorelei been a mistake?

            He wasn’t sure, and though he was marginally grateful Bruno had remained, the man truthfully was the weakest of the Elite. Now what would he do, without their power to control?

            Goodman cursed fluently, poured himself a large measure of brandy, and gulped it down.

 

            “Yes…” Lance whispered, watching the security cameras in Goodman’s office. “Feel the despair. The end will come for you soon enough.”

            Red smirked. “I hope his liver rots.”

            “Oh, it will.” Lance grinned. “And it is only what he deserves.”

            And Red agreed. 

 

End Fic

Completed 1/20/07

I’m not even sure why I chose to do this theme, except that it’s one of the chapters on my final… *Glare* Anyways, Unemployment = the **Natural Rate of Unemployment** , the normal rate of unemployment around which the unemployment rate fluctuates, that never goes away in the long run, plus the **Cyclical Unemployment** , which is short-run fluctuations around the natural rate caused by business cycles. (Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw) Of course, the other definition for unemployment is being out of a job, and there will always be some **Frictional Unemployment** in an economy, because it takes time for people to find a job they like. Also, **Structural Unemployment** is caused by wages being above the market equilibrium price, which lowers demand and causes a surplus in the supply of workers. Good grief!

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: Automatic Stabilizer  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #39, Automatic Stabilizer **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “Lance?”

            “Yes?” The Dragon Master asked.

            Red held an armful of buff-yellow tax forms. “Um… I have no idea how to fill these out.”

            Lance chuckled. “I guess you’re finally over sixteen, ne?”

            Red nodded sheepishly, as he put the pile down on Lance’s desk. “You will help me, right?”

            “I did promise.” The Dragon Master agreed with a grin. Red beamed, and together, they began working through the income. Red was very glad that all he had was a checking and savings account, looking at the tangled plots of mutual funds, stocks, bonds, and Mew knew what else. It was so much trouble!

            He wasn’t too happy when he found out exactly how much he would be taxed, but after all, taxes paid for Pokemon Centers and that was good, so he didn’t say anything, and if it helped keep the economy running so they could keep pokemon journeying, that was even better.

            It was late by the time they finished, but as he yawned and cuddled Lance, he decided that there were worse things he could be doing, and signed his name at the bottom of the form. It was done.

            “Bed now?” He asked.

            Lance chuckled. “Sure.”

 

End Fic

Completed 1/22/07

 **Automatic Stabilizers** are changes in fiscal policy that stimulate aggregate demand when the economy goes into a recession without policymakers having to take any deliberate action. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition) By N. Gregory Mankiw. Apparently taxes and government spending are automatic stabilizers.


	40. Chapter 40

The last fic in this series! Yay!

 **Title: The Crowding-Out Effect  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #40, Crowding-Out Effect **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

            “…Pay cuts.” Red repeated.

            Lance nodded.

            “This is the second time in the past six months that President Goodman has brought this up.” The Champion said dryly. “We’ll shoot the proposal down again, I suppose.”

            “Well, if not for his favoring of deficit spending and the fact that our country is staggering under ninety trillion pokeyen’s worth of debt, I would complain.” Lance replied. “As it is, the League System will probably collapse soon, as soon as Houen and Cosmos decide to call in some of the money we owe them.”

            Red nodded. That made sense. “I suppose it’s lucky we have enough saved, ne?” He asked hopefully.

            The Dragon Master smirked. “Indeed, but it won’t help us much if inflation skyrockets.”

            “Then what are we going to do?”

            “Stay somewhere else until the whole thing blows over.” Lance said matter-of-factly. “Do you prefer Orre, Houen or Cosmos?”

            Red chuckled as he hugged Lance. “As long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter.” He said loyally. “I’ll bring my pokemon with me with this special belt Silph gave me, and that’s all we really need, right?”

            Lance nodded. Camping out was a bit rougher, but they had both been trainers and knew how to deal with it.

            “All right then.”

            Goodman was understandably startled when Red and Lance resigned, but he had to admit that he could hardly afford his own salary, much less those of some glorified trainers. He was sad to see them go – their pokemon would have been useful in case the public rioted when they discovered just how severe the economic recession was.

            Ah well.

 

            Off in Mount Silver, the two Champions embraced.

            Red cuddled next to Lance, knowing that they had made the right choice. Only fools would dare brave Mount Silver. The wild pokemon were strong enough to kill most intruders.

            Lance kissed him gently, as they relaxed in the hot spring.

            “Lance?”

            “Mm?”

            The younger trainer kissed him again. “May we play now?”

            “Very well…”

 

End Fic

Completed 1/24/07

YES! ECONOMICS CLASS IS OVER! And I did get an A! Plus, I finally made it to 40_themes for this list. ^^

 **Crowding-out effect** is the offset in aggregate demand that results when expansionary fiscal policy raises the interest rate and thereby reduces investment spending. ( Brief Principles of Macroeconomics, 4th Edition by N. Gregory Mankiw)


End file.
